The Open Sea
by Missy Mouse
Summary: JE fic. Look inside and find out! WARNING: Very high possibility of slush, slushy, slushyness.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first PotC fic, so it will probably be awful, or made up of 'really bad eggs.'  
  
Umm, basically, I own nada. Apart from a small pencil case, a bag and a half eaten packet of 'Munchies'. Therefore, I do not own Capt. Jack Sparrow, Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann. Or anybody else, except possibly some random people throughout the story who occasionally say things like; "Look out below!" or "Ahh!"  
  
I also do not own Port Royale. Or the Black Pearl, or any other ships. Their names, yes, but not the ships.  
  
Also, is Gibbs the name of the guy who Jack goes to meet in Tortuga? I thought it was, but if it isn't, please tell me what the man's name is!!  
  
So, that said, I'll get on with it.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter One - Back to Port  
  
The 'Black Pearl' slid noiselessly across the calm waters, almost gliding into the hidden bay of Port Royale. It was nighttime, and the only signs of life that should be visible were torches on the fort walls, or lights in the houses windows.  
  
But, as Captain Jack Sparrow could see, this was not the case. Flickering lights were moving erratically all over the blackness of the town, stopping occasionally, before moving on. As his beloved ship drew closer, he could hear faint noises, short, sharp noises. As the 'Pearl' came even nearer, Jack could just make out the outline of another ship. Just.  
  
The 'Black Pearl' was aptly named. With black sails and nearly black dark wood, she was a hard vessel to spot in the darkness. But compared to the ship now anchored in the Port, she was as bright as the sun itself.  
  
The other ship seemed at first like a shadow of the 'Pearl', only at the wrong angle. It was almost one and the same with the dark waters and hillside backdrop it was set against. Everything was shadowy about it. Even the guards still aboard looked as though their clothes had been woven from the blackness at the bottom of an ocean.  
  
Jack scampered along the deck till he reached the anchor chain, calling in a hushed voice to his crew; they lowered an anchor as quietly as possible. The other ship made no indication that they had spotted them.  
  
After several minutes of quiet arguing between the headstrong crew and their captain, a small band of them clambered into a small boat, hung on the side of the ship. It was lowered into the water with the minimum amount of splash humanly possible. Oars slid out of the tiny craft like wings, and then, they headed for the shore, the maniacal yells and laughter of fellow pirates echoing all around them.  
  
Jack sat at the front of the boat, peering anxiously out into the gloom. He thought he knew what was happening, and he didn't like it.  
  
"Gibbs!" he hissed.  
  
There was a scrabbling sound from behind him, and several muffled curses as First Mate Gibbs struggled forward.  
  
"Yes, Capt'n?"  
  
"D'you recognise that ship?"  
  
Gibbs looked at the other ship. He chewed reflectively for a few seconds, before answering;  
  
"No, Jack."  
  
"Capt'n."  
  
"No, Capt'n."  
  
Jack tugged at his braided beard, wondering. He had been away from Port Royale for quite awhile, but they couldn't possibly have changed their attitudes towards pirates in just over a year.  
  
"Gibbs, I suggest we go an' have a look-see."  
  
"Just what I was thinking Jack."  
  
"Capt'n."  
  
Yes, Capt'n."  
  
Elizabeth woke with a start. She heard loud, uncouth noises bellowing outside her window. Believing she was still asleep, Elizabeth stood up drowsily, and walked over to her window, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Seeing everything through a half-waking mist she threw wide her window, and leant out, and shouted;  
  
"Go away and let me sleep, you drunks!"  
  
"Ahh, but pretty lass of course we will! Long as you let us come up there and sleep with ye!"  
  
Elizabeth had never felt quite so wide-awake so suddenly. Her eyes widened, as she stared down upon the filthy men who were even now trying to break down her front door. One of them started up the vine growing up past her window. She pulled the window closed and locked it, flying from her room to wake her father. Racing to his room, she found him laying there, his eyes wide and staring.  
  
"Father! Get up quick, there are pirates!"  
  
"So there are, missy, so there are!"  
  
A man in dirty rags sprung at her from behind the door. In his hand was a blood soaked knife. The pirate yanked back the covers of Governor Swann's bed just enough to reveal a deep, ugly looking gash across his chest. He was dead.  
  
Elizabeth uttered a frightened cry, and tried to run from the room, but two men, each licking their lips and waving their daggers and axes in a threatening manner barred her.  
  
"Come with me, darling, and we'll see you go to a good home!"  
  
The pirate who had murdered her father scooped Elizabeth over his shoulder, and followed the other two out of the room, as she kicked her feet and bashed her hands till they ached on his chest and back.  
  
The odd looking procession carried on down the street, gathering members of hungry looking pirates, all eyeing Elizabeth with interest. Elizabeth could also see two of her maids, being dragged or carried along down the road, both fighting their captors furiously.  
  
Window panes cracked and smashed, bottles were thrown about, as well as chair legs, stools and even people.  
  
Elizabeth suddenly realised she was being taken down the street where the blacksmiths was.  
  
"Will! Will!"  
  
The pirates tried to cover her mouth, but she kept on screaming.  
  
"Will! Will!"  
  
Suddenly he appeared. But not dashing forward to rescue his bride to be. Several pirates were holding his hands behind his back, and one was holding a beautifully made sword, Will's. The blacksmith's face was covered in blood, and scratches. For a moment, his eyes met Elizabeth's. Then he was dragged off, struggling wildly, and yelling;  
  
"Jack! He's here, Jack!"  
  
Elizabeth stared at her fiancée in bewilderment. Jack? Jack who? There was a man in town called Jack, but she had seen his body sprawled out on the road, dead, a short while ago.  
  
It was then that Elizabeth saw it. The ship. It was darker even, than the hearts of those who sailed it. But, were her eyes deceiving her, or was there another ship? Another dark ship, with black sails? 


	2. Black Hearts and Ships

Hey again. Usual disclaimer, i.e the one on Chapter One.  
  
Not much J/E yet I know, but there will be.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Two - Black Hearts and Ships  
  
The small vessel landed on the beach. Jack leapt off onto the sand, sitting his battered three-cornered hat on his head. He could smell burning wood, and hear the screams of a town getting the pirate treatment.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw three of the scruffy ruffians, apparently carrying something that didn't want to be carried. He heard screams, female screams. He recognised the voice, too.  
  
"Gibbs! Get you mangy behind o'er here!"  
  
Gibbs waltzed across the muddy sand, sniffing the smoky air.  
  
"Yes, Capt'n."  
  
"That little miss yellin' her guts out over there, is Miss Elizabeth. So, I think us liddle lot ought'ta go over there and sort those bloody pirates out!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Capt'n!"  
  
The five-crew members set off across the beach.  
  
Elizabeth fought violently. The pirates were trying to tear her dress. They grabbed at her shoulders, and at the bodice. She tried to fight them off, but they were bigger and stronger then her.  
  
Then she felt a strong, warm hand on her bare shoulder. The other three pirates seemed to quiver before her, before falling on their faces, a dagger in each of their backs. It reminded Elizabeth of her father. Her poor, poor father . . .  
  
Suddenly, she felt sick. Desperately, she tried to wriggle out from under the hand on her shoulder, but the pirate wouldn't let go.  
  
"Get off me, you scum!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm scum now, am I? You know, love, I preferred Jack, even though I'm supposed to be Capt'n."  
  
Elizabeth jumped, spinning round, she saw him. She had never felt so glad to see his Cheshire-cat grin, or the plaits and beads on his long dark hair.  
  
"Jack! Oh Jack, I'm so glad you're here!"  
  
"Well that's good lass, because I'm not going anywheres till I find out why young Mr Turner hasn't been keeping an eye on you."  
  
"Oh, it's not his fault. I saw him as they dragged me down from the manor. The pirates were pulling him away from the Smithy. I've got to go back and help him. He said something about Jack, but I thought he was talking about someone else. He must've seen your ship."  
  
Jack looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What were you doin' up at the manor, when he was in the Smithy?"  
  
"I was asleep, obviously. And he was either asleep or working."  
  
Anamaria was one of the five-crew members to come ashore. She raised her eyebrows at Elizabeth.  
  
"But surely, Miss, it's traditional to sleep in the same house when you're married."  
  
Elizabeth looked startled.  
  
"Well, I suppose it is, but since me and Will aren't married . . ."  
  
There was a shocked silence. The crew looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Everything alright with you and the whelp?"  
  
Elizabeth was nearly wringing her delicate hands now in frustration and worry. Why did they persist with ignoring her about Will?  
  
"Listen, Mr Sparrow. I fully intend to rescue Mr Turner, with or without you and your crews help. Let it be on your conscience what those pirates do to me, or Will!"  
  
Elizabeth hitched up her skirts and began to march off, back toward the town. Jack felt a wrenching in his chest. Why did he worry so much about some prissy governors daughter? He was a ruthless pirate, for God's sake.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Captain Sparrow ran off after the retreating back of Elizabeth.  
  
"Lizzie! You'll get killed, get yourself back here!"  
  
Elizabeth stopped sharply. Turning toward the crew of the 'Black Pearl'. Her eyes glinted coldly in the moonlight.  
  
"What do you care? You're only a filthy, disgusting, lecherous pirate!"  
  
The insult stung. Jack was speechless for a minute, before chasing after her. Running up behind her, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her rather unceremoniously over his shoulder. Elizabeth screamed and beat her fists on his back in anger.  
  
"Put me down, Jack! Put me down!"  
  
"How about no?"  
  
Jack ran back down as fast as was possible. The rest of the crew caught on and leapt nimbly back into the boat, except Anamaria and Gibbs, who gave the boat a shove into the water before getting in themselves.  
  
Jack was still trying to control the flailing arms of Elizabeth. Eventually, he found some rope in the bottom of the boat, and tied her hands behind her back. Clamping a hand over her mouth, he strived to keep her quiet, so as not to attract attention from the other pirates.  
  
Elizabeth squirmed wildly. This was almost as bad as the other pirates. She tried to kick out at the others, but Anamaria banged her own feet down on Elizabeth's.  
  
Elizabeth uttered a muffled 'oww!', through Jack's hand.  
  
"Sorry, Liz, but ye best keep quiet so we can get back to the 'Pearl'."  
  
Elizabeth stopped trying to bite Jack's fingers off, and slumped back in her seat. She looked reproachfully at him, as though he had betrayed her in some way. Which, come to think of it, he had. He'd dragged her into this boat, and was going to keep her on his beastly ship, she just knew it. He had even betrayed Will, by leaving him to the pirates at Port Royal.  
  
Eventually, the small rowing boat came up alongside the 'Black Pearl'. Elizabeth was lifted up onto the ship, and then steered toward a small cabin, at the back of the ship. Her hands were still tied, but the crewmember made no effort to untie her. Instead, he locked the door as soon as he'd left.  
  
Elizabeth flopped down on the bed, losing her balance. Unable to steady herself, she fell on her side. For several minutes, she struggled to get back up. Then she heard voices on the other side of the door.  
  
"Marcy, where've you stowed Miss Swann?"  
  
"In the spare cabin, Capt'n."  
  
Elizabeth heard the door handle rattle.  
  
"Marcy, ye didn't lock her in?"  
  
"Yes, Capt'n!"  
  
There followed an exasperated sigh, the sound of a hand cuffing someone's head, and a key in the lock.  
  
Jack Sparrow sauntered in. He took one look at Elizabeth, and the rope still on her hands, before turning on his heel, and cuffing the unfortunate Marcy on the head, again.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Lizzie."  
  
"Your men don't seem to know their basic manners."  
  
Jack shrugged expressively.  
  
"Pirates."  
  
"And don't call me Lizzie. My name, to scoundrels like you is Miss Swann."  
  
"Oh, so 'now' I'm a scoundrel? I have to tell ye Miss, that I never been called so many things in one night in me life. Well, 'cept that one time . ."  
  
"Mr Sparrow, I'm not interested. Just let me go home."  
  
"Oh, so you want to go home now, eh? Well, I can't let that happen, because if ye do go home, it's very likely, that your gonna get savaged by some bloody pirates, savvy?"  
  
"Bloody pirates like you, do you mean, Mr Sparrow?"  
  
"Exactly like me, Lizzie. Now, you wouldn't wanna go home to find several versions of me wandrin' round the house, would ye?"  
  
He had her there. She knew it.  
  
"Well, you could at least untie me."  
  
Jack nodded agreement, and reached down to her shoulders to sit her upright again. Elizabeth flinched at the feel of his fingers on her skin. She stared straight ahead at the wall as he leaned over her to untie her hands.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
The blood rushed back into her delicate fingers. Elizabeth bit her lip to stop herself from crying out again. She didn't want Jack to think she was some prissy, stuck up English girl. She didn't want 'anyone' to think she was some prissy, stuck up English girl.  
  
Jack, however, far from laughing at her, sat down on the bed beside her, and began to massage her hands gently. The throbbing pain eased. Elizabeth knew she ought to have pulled her hands away, in disgust. Technically, he was a pirate. But, even though his hands were rough, it still felt . . . nice. 


	3. Murder in the Dark

Hello again. I got reviews!!!  
  
Thanky to aaserene, and Cap'n Keira Sparrow. (Damn, you got to him before I did!)  
  
Ok, well here's the next bit. Also, just a warning that the rating might go up to 'Slushyness, including slushy, accompanied with slush. Do not show to people with a severe slush allergy.'  
  
Usual Disclaimer. Disclaiming any notion that I own Johnny Depp/Orlando Bloom; however much I might want to. :-)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Three - Murder in the Dark  
  
Elizabeth sat there, trying to look anywhere but the pirate sat next to her. She could feel his warm hands caressing her own. It was surprisingly gentle.  
  
"I'm fine now, thank you Jack."  
  
Reluctantly, he withdrew his hands. Elizabeth chanced a look at his face. She caught the stare of his beautiful eyes. Someone could get lost in those eyes. Someone could quite conceivably drown in those wonderful eyes . .  
  
Before she could stop herself, Elizabeth felt herself falling forwards into those eyes. Suddenly, like a rope pulling taught around a falling persons waist, she was jarred back out of their hidden depths.  
  
She wondered what un-earthly force could have pulled her back. It was Jack himself. He had placed his hands on her shoulders, and was staring at her. But somehow, his eyes didn't seem so accessible. As if a barrier had been raised.  
  
"Lizzie, you're engaged, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
Elizabeth sat back. She looked round the small cabin. Now it seemed to her that she could never betray Will. But just then, it had seemed like the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"But Jack, you're a pirate."  
  
"Maybe. But don't you get any funny ideas in your head. Will's my friend, savvy?"  
  
He stood up and left the room. Elizabeth sat for a while. Jack couldn't mean that. The way he had held her hands in his was so obvious to Elizabeth of more than friendship.  
  
Will was dragged back up the bay, away from the harbour. He had seen the 'Pearl'. Either that or his eyes were playing tricks.  
  
He felt angry. Commodore Norrington had done possibly the worst job of defending Port Royale. Two measly cannons that had both exploded, killing their operators. It was disgusting. And now the pirates had taken Elizabeth. It made his blood boil. Thrashing out at his captors he tried desperately to catch a glimpse of her.  
  
However, it was all to no avail. Eventually, one plan floated across his churning mind.  
  
"I am the son of Bootstrap Bill! Have none of you heard of him?"  
  
He was dropped.  
  
"Yew can't be. He was on the 'Pearl', long ago."  
  
"I know. And I'm his son, a fellow pirate like yourselves."  
  
The pirates eyed him warily.  
  
"If we let you go, you got 'ta work on our ship."  
  
Will considered this. It was very probable that Elizabeth had been taken aboard whatever ship they were on.  
  
"Alright. I'll work on your ship."  
  
With that, he was grasped by his wrists, and pulled back down toward the docks. As they approached, he got a better view of the ship. It was strangely dark, almost like a shadow. But of the 'Black Pearl', there was no sign.  
  
He was shoved roughly into a rowing boat, and the pirates began to row steadily back to their ship. He would've expected to see other pirates returning from the raid, but there were no other boats on the water.  
  
As they came up by the mysterious vessel, Will leapt aboard, only to come face-to-face with a slim figure, wrapped in flowing black cloth.  
  
There were no exposed limbs anywhere. No evidence of a real body at all. Except for a pair of eyes. White-eyes. White, like the moon. White eyeballs with shiny white irises, with midnight black pupils.  
  
The eyes travelled slowly from Will's startled face to the dishevelled pirates.  
  
"He says he's the son of Bootstrap Bill."  
  
The eyes returned to Will's face. The 'thing' nodded, and swept off to its cabin. It was a tall figure, swathed from head to foot in that odd clothing. The pirates watched it leave, before prodding Will sharply in the back.  
  
"You, go to the brig!"  
  
"But, you said . ."  
  
The pirate grinned, revealing two teeth, which were made of gold.  
  
"Pirate." He said.  
  
Will dearly wished the last person who'd said that to him was here now. He was forced down some immaculate stairs, into a clean, tidy cell. As the door banged shut, he began to examine the ship wall. There wasn't a nail out of place. There was no dirt on the floor. No rust, no woodworm, no splinters, no bilge water.  
  
Will sagged down against the amazingly smooth wall. This ship wasn't right. It just couldn't be.  
  
After a short while, a pirate, wearing baggy trousers, and about half a shirt, meandered down to the brig. He carried a small amount of ship's biscuits and water on a tray.  
  
"Get that doon your miserable neck, sonny."  
  
With that he meandered out again. Will reached through the bars of his cell. He could just about manage to sip the water through one of the gaps. A few drops spilled onto the floor. Looking down, he couldn't see them. But he'd heard them drop. Yet they weren't there.  
  
The floor wasn't even damp. Will finished his meagre meal, and waited for the pirate to return.  
  
Eventually he did. Will leapt up, and grabbed the man by his collar.  
  
"Where is the girl, Elizabeth Swann!?"  
  
The pirate gurgled.  
  
"Tell me! Your men took her!"  
  
Will loosened his grip slightly.  
  
"Oh, her. Well, some of them almost got her aboard ship, they were sayin', but some other scallywag got to her first, lucky bleeder."  
  
The pirate looked wistfully into nothingness. Will shook him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
The pirate was about to answer, when he smiled craftily at Will.  
  
"Why should I tell ye, landlubber?"  
  
"Because I want to know! What did he do with her?"  
  
Will shook more vigorously. The pirate released some more information.  
  
"Anything he pleases I should imagine. Got a reputation, so I've heard. Got a reputation for lots o' things has Capt'n Jack Sparrow . . ."  
  
The pirate mad a face of someone who has said too much. Will's grip sagged until he let go.  
  
The pirate scurried off, leaving Will to hang limply from the bars. He 'had' told Elizabeth to about seeing the 'Pearl'. But . . . Something still nagged at him. He found he didn't like the idea of Jack and Elizabeth, alone together on Jack's ship. He was glad Elizabeth was safe, but Jack was, after all, a pirate. How trustworthy were pirates? After his experiences tonight, he didn't think they were actually trustworthy at all.  
  
The night wore on. Elizabeth had been rocked to sleep by the sound of the waves. She was woken by shouts up on deck, followed by a terrible blood- curdling scream.  
  
Jumping from her bed, she cautiously peered through the stained glass of the cabin door. All she could see were the men, running about, yelling and shouting on deck. After a while, they stopped, and congregated round a small point on deck. Elizabeth cautiously opened her cabin door.  
  
"Look, there she is!"  
  
Gibbs had turned to point at her. The other men, including Ana Maria, were looking at her coldly.  
  
"See? I told you havin' posh ladies aboard was bad luck!"  
  
"Aye, Gibbs!"  
  
"Your right there mate!"  
  
Elizabeth stared at them, wild eyed. She tried to re-open her cabin door, but it was jammed. Pulling frantically at the cold brass, she shot frightened glances at the advancing crew of the 'Black Pearl'.  
  
"What have I done? I was in my room!"  
  
Gibbs grabbed her roughly. He tugged her over to the space on deck where they had been standing previously.  
  
There, lying flat on his back, eyes closed, was Captain Jack Sparrow. 


	4. Survival

Yayies! More reviews!!!  
  
Ok, regular disclaimer. Umm, well that's it, isn't it?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Four - Surviving  
  
Elizabeth stared down in horror at the immobile features of her friend. The crew lifted him up, and carried him off to his cabin. Elizabeth heard Gibbs mention some thing about 'wrapping him in sail canvas'.  
  
She sat slowly down on to the deck. The waves were getting higher and more ferocious. The wind whipped at the ropes and sails of the ship, the wood creaking as it drifted toward some other port.  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth was grasped from behind, hauled to her feet, and pushed along the deck into her cabin once more. The door slammed shut. She heard Gibbs' voice outside.  
  
"Mates! I know she be bad luck, but I don't have it in me to chuck o'er board. We leave her somewhere."  
  
Another, harsher voice rasped out over the wind.  
  
"But there be a storm brewin'! Tis like sentencing us to Davey Jones' Locker!"  
  
There followed a soft thud, and then another louder. Gibbs coughed and apologised to the last speaker, who was apparently scrabbling on the floor at Gibbs' feet.  
  
"I say we drop her off somewhere civilised."  
  
A eerie silence followed.  
  
"Yeah . . . Next port we come to, hey Gibbs?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll be alright."  
  
The men wandered off, laughing.  
  
Elizabeth beat the walls of her makeshift prison in frustration. As she sat there, thought began to creep into her head. Thoughts like; "How could he have been killed?"  
  
Eventually, she began to realise that it was nearly impossible. Leaning against the door, she tried to force it open. To no avail.  
  
Elizabeth sat down on the bed. Surely they would bring food. She would overpower the guard, and get into Jack's cabin. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible.  
  
Quite soon, the door opened. Seawater gushed in. Elizabeth had already armed herself with a candlestick. She leapt on the pirate, who slipped, throwing the food everywhere. Elizabeth dealt him three hard blows to his skull, before grasping her skirts, and stepping over the unconscious form.  
  
Everyone was busy on deck, battling with the elements. Even so, it took her a surprisingly long time to reach the cabin door. The only way she could move without falling was to grip the door handles. Her cold wet and numb fingers struggled to hold on, but some how she managed it.  
  
Pulling open the cabin door, she fell in, pushed from behind by a wave of water. Yanking the swaying door closed, she collapsed onto the soaking floor. The salty water seeped into her mouth, making her cough.  
  
Sitting up, she saw Jack, lying peacefully on the bed. Walking across to him, she looked into his face. He couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible.  
  
She leaned over his tanned face. But she stopped abruptly. Elizabeth could feel breath on her cheek.  
  
She examined his face closely. Yes, he was breathing. Elizabeth suddenly felt that she had a unique opportunity. Lowering her face, she brushed her lips over his. It felt nice. She did it again, deeper. And again.  
  
Elizabeth drew away, surprised at her own daring. She wanted to look around, to check no one had been watching. At least he was alive, but why wasn't he awake?  
  
Elizabeth suddenly felt ill. She raised a pale hand to her forehead, feeling faint, and 'wobbly'. Slumping down to the floor, she placed a hand on her heart, which was aching uncomfortably. Her breathing felt faster and shorter, and painful. She could feel herself slipping into oblivion, and she didn't like it. Un-able to stop herself, she fell back against the wall, gasping, with her heart banging painfully against her ribs as the darkness overcame her.  
  
It was only a few minutes that Elizabeth was under. She awoke slowly. Feeling her heart, she nearly cried out. It wasn't beating. Or at least, it didn't feel like it was beating. If she concentrated, she could almost feel it.  
  
That was when she realised why Jack was lying, apparently dead, on the bed opposite. Elizabeth stood up. He wasn't physically injured. In fact, the only way he could have been, well 'killed', was by some sort of poison . . ..  
  
. . . . And she had felt strange after kissing his lips. It all made sense.  
  
"Jack! Jack wake up!"  
  
She slapped him hard about the face, but to no result. However, one of the men came in, and stared at her.  
  
"What you wench doin' in here?"  
  
"Jack's alive!"  
  
The pirate gave her a funny look. He grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her across the deck, which was awash with water. He threw her into her room, picked up the body of his unconscious comrade, and with a nasty sneer at her, left Elizabeth to herself.  
  
For the rest of the journey, she was kept in her cabin. Elizabeth knew her only hope of escape was Jack. He was possibly the only crewmember who trusted her.  
  
Without Jack, she might as well be on an enemy ship.  
  
Eventually, she heard shouts. They woke her from her fitful doze. She crawled across to the door, and peered out.  
  
The 'Pearl' had docked. Men's voices were shouting, ropes were creaking, carrying loads from ships to port. But the overpowering sound was shrieking. Men, women, and possibly children.  
  
The door was pulled open, and Gibbs took Elizabeth's hand. He led her out on deck, and began to guide her down the gangplank. Elizabeth suddenly realised the full horror of her situation. They had docked at Tortuga.  
  
The men were swarming off the 'Black Pearl', and vanishing into the rowdy, crowded town. Gibbs let go of her hand, and pushed her into the night. Elizabeth staggered forward, only to be grabbed by a drunken man, a glass in one hand. Elizabeth struggled to free herself, and get back to Gibbs, but he was gone. Instead, she fled into the torch-lit night, pursued by what seemed at least a dozen men, all intent of getting her out of her dress.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ok, before I get mobbed over the amazing potion, I need to explain.  
  
For those who will argue that this isn't realistic . . .Erm, hello? How many people do you know who turn into skeletons in moonlight?  
  
Yes, I know it's a bit of a steal from Romeo and Juliet, but allow me some artistic license. I don't own any rights to Romeo and Juliet, either. 


	5. Those Eyes

Back again.  
  
Usual Disclaimer. More weird stuff this chappie.  
  
Oh, yeah. You know the wooden eyed guy in Barrbossa's crew? He is Ragetti, right? Please review and tell me if I'm wrong or whatever.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Five - Those Eyes  
  
Will was still down in the brig. He was thinking about the strange ship he was on. Nothing out of place, so perfect.  
  
Voices, conspiratorial voices. They became louder and louder. Will shifted position, and strained to see the newcomers.  
  
The 'thing' in the black cloth was standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was talking to, to someone Will realised he knew.  
  
It was the man with the wooden eye, from Barrbossa's crew. Ragetti. He was looking nervously around. Thankfully, he didn't spot Will.  
  
The 'thing' swathed in cloth spoke. It was a feminine voice. Slippery too.  
  
"I have done the deed, Mr Ragetti."  
  
"Oh, er. That's good. Sparrow went down, did he?"  
  
"Yes. The crew are too stupid to notice. They will bury him at sea."  
  
Ragetti sniffed, wiped his nose on his sleeve, and looked back at the woman.  
  
"I don't see why you couldn't just kill him."  
  
"I told you. I am bound by a curse never to kill. I only drugged him. The crew will drown him alive wrapped in sail canvas."  
  
"Well, long as he suffers on the way down. He deserves it."  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Good bye, Mr Ragetti. My sister will escort you to the port."  
  
Another black clad figure, exactly the same as the first, appeared from the darkness. She led the wary pirate of the ship.  
  
Will stood still, paralysed. He cursed himself silently, for thinking so harshly of Jack. Who was this woman? A trained assassin, who couldn't kill?  
  
"Ahh, a friend of Jack Sparrow are you?"  
  
The strange woman stood before him. Her eyes were boring into his, digging into his mind. Will shook his head, trying to clear his head of those eyes. Those mysterious, white-eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that he will die. It is almost inevitable. But, I doubt it will worry you too much . . . ."  
  
"Of course I'm worried! Who are you, what have you done to him?"  
  
The woman moved, or glided across to the cell door. She withdrew a key from somewhere on her person. Un locking the door, she stepped in.  
  
"William Turner, I can show you things that might make you doubt your friend, Jack Sparrow."  
  
Will shook his head vigorously. He began to move backwards, as the woman advanced.  
  
"I don't want to doubt him, leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh, but you do doubt him, don't you Will?"  
  
Will was pressed against the wall now, the woman's face, centimetres from his own.  
  
"Look at me. I can show you . . . ."  
  
Will was about to protest, when pair of ruby red lips were revealed from beneath the black cloth. They seemed to slip forward over his own, and suddenly, he couldn't see the bare surroundings of his cell, but a small cabin. There was a girl lying on her side on the bed, her hands tied. A man came in, lifted her so she could sit, and untied her hands. Will watched horrified, as the man began to caress her hands gently.  
  
Then the vision changed. The man was lying motionless on a bed. The girl staggered in. She looked round, and then at the man on the bed. Slowly, she began to kiss him, once, twice, and thrice.  
  
Will felt betrayed, by both of them. He felt the woman pull her lips away. He was caught in those shining eyes.  
  
The woman moved away, pulling up her cloth over her mouth. She re-locked the cell, and walked serenely back up the stairs. 


	6. In Trouble in Tortuga

Normal Disclaimer.  
  
Thanky as always to reviewers.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Six - In Trouble in Tortuga  
  
Elizabeth ran blindly. Every corner was littered with women and pirates. She ran off along side streets, her desperate breathing drowned by the rowdy shouts of the pursuing men.  
  
It was dark, and hazy. Like being drunk but not as painful. Opening his eyes seemed like a major achievement, but Captain Jack Sparrow never gave up easily.  
  
He sat up slowly, opening his eyes. Standing up was tricky at first, but after many years being on a swaying ship, under the influence of rum, it didn't bother him too much.  
  
Jack walked over to the door, and stepped out onto the deck. The ship had been docked. It was Tortuga.  
  
Jack suddenly felt a nagging worry start in his chest. Elizabeth. It was hardly a safe place to stop. Jack swaggered across to her cabin, and knocked on the door. No answer. He pulled the handle open. There was no one inside.  
  
A sinking feeling began to develop in the pirate's chest. He looked around hurriedly. There were no guards left aboard. Rushing down the gangplank, Jack looked wildly into the night. He could just see Gibbs, downing a pint of beer in a nearby tavern.  
  
"Gibbs!"  
  
The man looked round. He smiled faintly.  
  
"Ahh, Jack. You're dead ain't you?"  
  
Jack decided to agree with the drunken first mate.  
  
"Yes. But where is miss Swann?" "Oh, her. We shoved her off, here. Bad luck, that's what got you killed. ."  
  
Jack turned slowly away, putting his hands together in prayer. She could be anywhere.  
  
Suddenly he heard a scream. Followed by a lot of rowdy shouting. Several men ran past one of them called out;  
  
"Oi! Jack, there's a right posh chit over yonder!"  
  
Jack ran off in the indicated direction. His heart was pounding. Then he saw her, her dress trailing on the ground, her feet bare. One pirate, less drunk and faster than the rest, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to face him. Elizabeth was backed against a wall. She turned her face away to avoid his searching lips.  
  
Jack pushed past the other pirates, bumping them into walls, knocking some of them down.  
  
Elizabeth was trying hard now to fend off the unwanted advances. Then she felt his body pull away from her, before another person replaced it. Chancing a look, Elizabeth nearly fell head first into the soft brown eyes of Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack, you're unconscious?"  
  
"No love, I'm very much conscious."  
  
He turned round, and called out to the mass of pirates behind him.  
  
"You lot! Go find some other wenches! Leave this lass alone!"  
  
To emphasise his point, Jack drew his sword. Several pirates collapsed, drunk. The others shrugged and walked off. One girl wasn't worth this.  
  
He turned back to Elizabeth. Jack was about to ask what on earth she was doing, running around in Tortuga, when something un-expected happened. Instead of looking at him, or pushing him away, or slapping him, Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, and sobbed.  
  
She sobbed and sobbed, till she was crying properly. Jack just stood there, a red blush flowing up his cheeks. He'd never had a woman start crying on his shoulder before. He patted her back gently. He had no idea what to do. He was a pirate, he ought to run her through, or drag her off into a dark alley somewhere and have his evil way of her, but he didn't want to. He wanted to take her somewhere safe.  
  
"Come on, lass. Stop blubbin' and come with ol' Jack."  
  
There was a sort of muted sob sound, which Jack took to be a 'yes'. He took her hand, and slid her head off his shoulder. Tears were streaked down her porcelain face. Her eyes glistened beautifully in the moonlight. Jack shook himself, he was being stupid again.  
  
The two of them wandered back toward the 'Pearl'. By the time they had reached the ship, Elizabeth had dried her eyes, and was nearly herself again. She had also let go of Jack's hand. It was a welcome sight, the large wooden boat, with its black sails. Elizabeth went straight to her cabin, for a good long sleep. She felt exhausted, and worn out.  
  
Jack, on the other hand, stayed out on deck. He felt confused. There were too many emotions shooting around inside his head. The first one was anger. He knew Gibbs to be a superstitious old fool, but not one who'd chuck a girl off into Tortuga. Even Jack wouldn't do that.  
  
The second was puzzlement. Apparently, he, Jack, was supposed to be unconscious, or dead. Jack moved his fingers, and held his hand up in front of his eyes. He didn't feel or look dead.  
  
The third was worry. Two reasons for worry. The first was how on earth was he made unconscious, or dead? How, or who? Could someone really get that close to him, and make him appear dead? The second worry was Elizabeth. Again, he thought, could someone really get that close to him?  
  
There was a thud sound from behind him. Elizabeth's door had opened, and Elizabeth herself was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Can't sleep." She looked warily round at the ship. Hugging herself for warmth, she stepped lightly over to where Jack was standing.  
  
"You ought to go and get some rest, lass."  
  
"I told you, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Well, fair enough, Lizzie, but you'll get tired."  
  
Elizabeth shrugged.  
  
"As you're up, you wouldn't mind tellin' me why I'm s'posed to be dead, would ye?"  
  
"Poison."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You collapsed on deck. The men thought you'd been killed by something. They blamed me, bad luck you see. They put you in your cabin, and during a storm, I snuck in. You were still breathing, and you had poison on your . . ."  
  
Elizabeth stopped herself from saying 'lips'.  
  
". . . breath. I could smell it."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You can smell poison? You're a handy thing to have about."  
  
Elizabeth scowled. She hated lying, but she couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"But, usually you drink poison, right? But I didn't drink anything . . ."  
  
Jack stopped, and reached down to a small flask hanging on his belt. He raised it up so they could both see it. Jack uncorked the top, and slowly poured it out onto the deck boards. It wasn't rum coloured. It was almost black. 


	7. The Raven

Wooo!!!  
  
Anyway, usual disclaimer. By the way I can't remember if I've said this before, but all O.Bloom fans leave now. Especially if you're a Will/Elizabeth person . . .  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven - The Raven  
  
Will had no real concept of time in the brig. All he knew was that the ship hadn't moved. He guessed it might've been in Port Royale a few days now, but he had no idea of the exact amount.  
  
He was still in shock about Jack and Elizabeth. Although he kept trying to block it from his mind, it kept coming back. However, he was convincing himself that it was a lie. How could that woman know about any of it?  
  
Then there was Jack being, well Will didn't know what the cloaked woman had done. Drugs, or something. At first, after seeing Jack and Elizabeth together, Will had wanted Jack to suffer, but now, well he wasn't so sure. He found himself almost hoping Jack didn't die.  
  
There was the sound of light footsteps on the stairs. The cloaked woman appeared, but was then joined by two other cloaked figures. Will pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Sisters, Mr Ragetti has paid me well. How shall we spend our money?"  
  
One of the figures shrugged.  
  
"We could go to Tortuga. The men would remain loyal, if we did. There is much trade in Tortuga as well."  
  
"Well said, sister. Tortuga, then. Sister, go and inform the steersman."  
  
The three figures vanished once again. Will sat up. So, there were three of them. Why did they always meet down here? Did the men even know?  
  
A short while later, Will became aware of the movement of water around him. He pressed his ear to the wood. He could hear the sound of sloshing water. So, they were leaving Port Royale for Tortuga. Will slumped back against the wall. When the crew left the ship, perhaps he could get out of this cell. He recognised the hinges on the cell door.  
  
On the deck of the 'Black Pearl' two people were staring at a mysterious black liquid, seeping into the woodwork.  
  
"Bloody hell . . ."  
  
Elizabeth just kept looking at the strange liquid. It reminded her of something. That black colour, it wasn't the colour of normal black, it was, different.  
  
"Jack, it doesn't look right. It's not the right sort of black."  
  
"I know what you mean, lass. Looks, too black, don't it?"  
  
Elizabeth suddenly remembered where she had seen that sort of black before.  
  
"Jack, it's the colour of that strange ship, the one that raided Port Royale."  
  
"So it is, love, but I don't see how that helps us much."  
  
"Well, do you know whose ship it was? Anything?"  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, why does any of that matter?"  
  
Elizabeth sat down on a nearby barrel. She gazed out into the ocean. It helped her think, seeing the rising and falling waves.  
  
"Perhaps someone was trying to kill you."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"Nearly everyone's tryin' ta' kill me, miss, I'm a pirate. Comes with the job, you might say."  
  
"No, I mean, really trying."  
  
"S'possible. But I don't know who. Your Commodore don't like me much, but he wouldn't try an' poison me, would he?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. It was a mystery. And how did they get the poison into a flask in the first place?  
  
"Well, I dunno 'bout you, Lizzie, but I'm calling it a day."  
  
Jack walked off to his cabin. Elizabeth didn't like the idea of staying on deck on her own, so she hurried back to own, her mind still buzzing with possibilities.  
  
Jack was up early the next morning. None of the crew were back yet, but a new ship had arrived in the dock. It was black.  
  
Jack felt a shiver run down his spine. It 'was' the ship from Port Royale, he knew it. He ducked behind the railings of the 'Pearl' and watched as the crew rushed off, and into daytime Tortuga.  
  
No one else left the ship for several more minutes. Then, three tall, cloaked figures stepped lightly off, and headed to the slightly more salubrious area of Tortuga. They were strange. They didn't look right in the harsh light of day, almost as if they'd been cut out of a nighttime painting.  
  
Inside the dark ship's brig, Will had already lined a bench up with the cell door. Pushing the legs through the bars, he pressed down hard onto the other end. With a mighty clang, the door bounced off its hinges, and shot across the lower deck's floor.  
  
Carefully, so as not to tangle his feet up in the metalwork, Will walked out of his prison, and up toward the light of Tortuga.  
  
As he emerged into the almost blinding sunlight, he looked around, shading his eyes with a hand. Tortuga looked a little less seedy by daylight, but only just.  
  
He stepped confidently out onto deck and swaggered down the gangplank, whistling what he hoped was a tune commonly whistled by pirates. Trying to fit in was difficult. He looked all right, but his accent, and the fact he knew very little real pirate jargon was a problem. He was counting on the fact that all the ship's crewmembers would be too drunk to recognise him, and that the three women were elsewhere in Tortuga. He strode jauntily down the street, when suddenly; a set of black sails caught his eye. It was the 'Black Pearl', he was sure of it. Elizabeth was on that ship. With new determination, Will felt that finally things were going right. He'd find Elizabeth, and get Jack to sail them back to Port Royale. Any thought he'd had about Jack or Elizabeth's betrayal had completely left his head. After all, what did a strange, black-cloaked woman know?  
  
All night, Elizabeth had been dreaming. Dreaming of all sorts of things. Life with her father, before, what had happened, happened. Dreams of Will, poor Will, who had been taken by pirates. And dreams of Captain Jack Sparrow, wonderful, kind, handsome Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Elizabeth woke, to find light filtering into her room. Sitting up sleepily, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood up, and padded silently over the door, and stepped out on deck. She saw Jack, who had been kneeling down behind the ships railings, stand up, and turn to face her.  
  
"Look, lass, tis that other ship!"  
  
Elizabeth looked to where Jack was pointing. It was. It was as black as ever, like a place the light forgot to shine on.  
  
"Goodness, it's so odd looking. What's it called?"  
  
Jack looked back the ship.  
  
"The Raven."  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"It's certainly as dark as one. I wonder what it's doing here?"  
  
"Same thing every other ship is doing here, I suspect. Same reason we're here."  
  
Elizabeth turned away.  
  
"'We' are not here for that, thank you."  
  
"Well, the rest of the crew are. 'Cept Ana, but I'm sure she's probably having an equally good time downing a few pints."  
  
"Oh, you don't include yourself in that then?"  
  
"No. I'm here makin' sure you don't get savaged by everybody else."  
  
"You don't have to, you know."  
  
"Yes I do. I can't have some bloody pirate getting' to you before dear William, no can I?"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, and flopped dejectedly onto a large box, used for storing cannonballs. She rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"I'm not sure dear William feels that strongly about me anymore. I mean, he just doesn't seem to be so worried about me."  
  
"Nah, don't be daft. Pre-Wedding nerves."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
"He can't have. He hasn't even proposed yet."  
  
Jack had just filled a mug with rum from one of the casks on deck. He had taken a swig, only to choke on it as Elizabeth let lose the un-expected news.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ye Gods, he was doing it again. Why should he care if the chit got married or not? He ought to shove her back home, and leave her there. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He knew that the pirates had stopped terrorising her home, but something was stopping him from gathering up the crew and dropping her off. And what was slightly worse was that he was beginning to realise why. 


	8. Temptation

Usual Disclaimer.  
  
Seriously guys, Will/Elizabeth fans, this is your last warning . . .  
  
Thanks to you reviewy people as well!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight - Temptation  
  
Elizabeth stared out to sea once more. Now she came to think about it, Will really hadn't been paying her much attention. There was no doubt he still cared about her, but did he really still 'love' her?  
  
Elizabeth wasn't even sure if she loved him. She worried about him, but suddenly the idea of marriage seemed strange, almost laughable. It was like marrying a best friend. You got along as friends, but as a married couple, well it just wouldn't work.  
  
Her eyes shifted onto the form of Captain Jack Sparrow. He had his back to her, probably trying to ignore, she thought.  
  
What Jack was actually doing, was a quick, fervent prayer to any God who was listening, that he wouldn't do anything today that he'd live to regret. He lowered his hands, and opened his eyes. He couldn't pretend he didn't understand his own feelings anymore; he loved the woman sitting behind him.  
  
She was a prissy, posh, fussy and stuck up English Governor's daughter. And he, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, one of the most infamous pirates in the Caribbean, had fallen in love with her. He could really strangle the God of pirates luck, sometimes.  
  
"Jack? Are you even listening?"  
  
"What? Oh, umm, yes. Yes, I am."  
  
"No you're not. You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"  
  
"No, alright, I didn't."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
That was when Jack gave up on any pirate Gods there might be. His earlier prayer seemed to have all the effect of a single rowing boat against a tidal wave.  
  
He was pretty sure that he would live to regret when his finer feelings over powered his normally agile brain.  
  
"I was thinking about how much I love you."  
  
Will was still striding through the thin streets of Totuga. Shopkeepers were leaning out from behind their stalls, and screeching their offers to the people. Women leaned out of upper windows to call down to lovers, or to shower passers by with water, and washing.  
  
Will was in a good mood. Very soon, he'd be with Elizabeth, and then back to Port Royale, and . . . what? Marriage.  
  
Marriage, it was quite an important word. He ought to propose first though. It would be different, being married. Nice, hopefully.  
  
There was a sort of sticky silence hovering over the deck. Jack didn't want to move in case he got stuck in it. Elizabeth was looking at him, her eyes widening considerably every second.  
  
"Pardon, Mr Sparrow?"  
  
Jack swallowed. He didn't feel like he had any vocal chords left. His courage appeared to have run off up the rigging, and any cool, witty reply he might've had had curled up and died in his throat. Perhaps that was why he couldn't speak.  
  
"Umm."  
  
"I didn't think you said 'umm'."  
  
"Oh? What did ye think I said?"  
  
"Well, I thought, umm."  
  
"Ha! See you didn't hear a word I was sayin' either!"  
  
Elizabeth stood up. With a resentful look at Jack, she said:  
  
"I'm going to my cabin. It's windy out here, and I don't like looking at that ship."  
  
The door closed with a small thud. Jack threw the glass mug over the side into the sea irritably. He leant on the railings, and rested his face in his hands.  
  
"What am I doin'? I'll either drive me-self round the bend, or Mr Turner will bend me round somethin' sharp and pointy."  
  
A small, quiet thought sneaked forward. 'You could tell her again'.  
  
Jack stared out at the beautiful waves. It was easy being a pirate. You sailed places, did what you liked, and sailed somewhere else. It wasn't difficult. But it had suddenly become the trickiest career in the world. Or at least being Jack Sparrow had suddenly become rather tricky.  
  
Again, the persistent thought pressed forward. 'You could tell her again'.  
  
Jack turned to look back at the closed cabin door. If he knew how Elizabeth felt, he might risk it, but . . . And then there was the 'whelp', to think about. What was he going to say? Something unpleasant, Jack decided.  
  
The small, persistent, and very tempting thought tried again. 'You could tell her again'.  
  
And then being a pirate seemed simple again. Captain Jack Sparrow straightened his shirt, checked his reflection in the rippling water below, and tapped on the door.  
  
"Come in. What is it?"  
  
"Miss Swann."  
  
Elizabeth jumped a little at this. Jack 'never' called her that. Ever. Only when he was being un-bearably annoying, at any rate. She looked at him, he looked nervous, and for some, highly ill-logical reason, she to felt apprehensive.  
  
"Jack, why are you calling me that?"  
  
"Because you asked me to."  
  
"Yes, but you never do anything I ask you to, so why start now?"  
  
"What I said, on deck. Ah, well what I was tryin' to tell ye, was . . ."  
  
Elizabeth stood up, and looked at him quizzically. She had heard what he'd said, but he was either drunk, or completely mad. Or both.  
  
Jack inspected the floor. There was no help offered by the splintered floorboards. Then he noticed his own feet, or rather boots. He was a pirate, and . . .  
  
He raised his head, looked Elizabeth squarely in the eyes and let loose a Cheshire cat-grin.  
  
"Oh what the Hell, I'm a bloody pirate after all."  
  
He reached forward, and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. There was a sort of startled breath from his companion, before her face came level with his own. She was looking at him in a wide-eyed way, as if she couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doin' what I'm s'posed to do in Tortuga. What are you doin'?"  
  
Elizabeth giggled. She was going to say something like 'trying to escape being in Tortuga', but that would be a lie. Instead she reached her hand round Jack's neck, and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Me to. . .But Jack?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jack was busy landing baby-soft kisses on Elizabeth's neck and shoulders.  
  
"I thought you were going to stop pirates getting to me before William?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Well Will should know better than leaving you with us pirates in the first place. We're not very good at keepin' promises . . ." 


	9. Loua, Hani and Milla

Hullo! Next chapter!!! Well you guessed that.  
  
*Looks at distraught Will/Elizabeth people next to her*  
  
I warned you. It only gets worse from here guys, or better, if you're a Jack/Elizabeth person, like me.  
  
*Opens email inbox*  
  
Arrggg!!! *Staggers under weight of all the reviews*  
  
Thanks peoples. Keep blitzing the review feature!  
  
Usual Disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Nine - Loua, Hani and Milla  
  
Daytime Tortuga was a bustling settlement, but in a different way to it's nighttime disguise. Trade was good here. Especially higher up the hillside, where the richer, less rowdy people lived.  
  
Like Port Royale, Tortuga had a Governor. His name was Swents, Thomas Swents. A middle-aged man, with a perfect complexion, sharp eyes, and a quick brain. He was a good businessman as well, and that was the most important reason 'The Raven' was docked at the harbour below.  
  
The three-cloaked women walked up the gravel path to Mr Swents' residence. They were sisters, and had been skilful assassins for some time. Assassins, however, how couldn't assassinate. Feared by those who knew who they really were, and worshipped by their crew, they could do little to earn this odd 'popularity'.  
  
"Loua, why are we meeting this Mr Swents?"  
  
Loua was the oldest sister. The leader, although no one actually admitted it. Her younger sisters, Hani and Milla, were equally skilled, but had not the courage to question anything their sister did or said.  
  
"We are meeting him, Milla, to form a business deal. He told me the last time we were here he would have a job for us."  
  
Milla nodded silently. Another deal. Another assassination 'arranged'. None of them could actually kill, but they could arrange the death. Milla smiled. Like that of Captain Jack Sparrow. She had seen his ship docked here in Tortuga. He was probably resting on the bottom of the harbour by now, either still suffocating or long dead. Milla had felt very proud of her idea to put the poison into the flask. Not one of his crew would be intelligent enough to spot that.  
  
Milla had heard quite a few things about Jack Sparrow. Like the Aztec gold, and it's terrible curse. Milla smiled again. She and her sisters knew all about curses.  
  
The house was big, and grand. An aging butler opened the door, and they followed him to a large room. Reclining on one of the sofas was a man, reading a book. He sat up slowly, and greeted them formally. He replaced his book on the shelf.  
  
"So, Loua. You have come back to consider my offer I assume?"  
  
"Yes, Mr Swents. Leave us sisters."  
  
Silently, Milla left alongside her other sister. They sat down on chairs outside the door. Milla's thoughts drifted back to the day when all this had started. Back when her and her sisters had been pirates, real pirates.  
  
They were in search of treasure as always. Their ship, the 'Dragonfly' had been wrecked on rocks just off a small island in the Caribbean. It was a very steep, mountainous island, with jagged rocks perforating the beach's white sand. The sisters were not the only survivors. About ten crewmembers had crawled ashore as well.  
  
Going up into the hills to find shelter, the three sisters had discovered a dark cave. It was very dark, you couldn't see a raised hand in front of your face. They had tried feebly to light torches, which had been no problem. But the darkness had enveloped them. The darkness flickered where the flames were, but there was no light.  
  
Milla sighed and closed her eyes. Leaning back against the wall, she gave up her mind to that day, when, driven half crazy by hunger, they had struggled into the blackness. And there, after what felt like hours of endless blackness, and searching, there was a spike of light. It had speared down from a crack in the ceiling.  
  
Below the crack, swamped in the light, had been a necklace. A beautiful necklace. It had three oily black stone pendants, that didn't shine, or reflect anything, but blood, and death. Milla shivered. They were mirrors for pain and suffering.  
  
Like mad women they reached for it. They had been full of anger back then. They wanted blood, revenge for being stranded here. They hated the steersman, who'd scrabbled his way onto this God forsaken rocky shore with them. He'd driven them onto this place of desolateness, and they loathed him.  
  
The three of them had grabbed at the black metal, ripping the thing from its stand. The necklace had snapped, and each sister had caught a black stone. Grinning with madness, they had clutched the stones to themselves, before curling up asleep, to tired to read the inscription on the stone plinth below the necklace.  
  
It was only the next morning, when the spear of light had awoken them that they had looked upon the inscription.  
  
"Those who touch the evil mirrors, Shall never have their hearts desire."  
  
It had been a confusing message for three mad women to understand. It was only as they left the cave, went back to the beach, and grasped the steersman in an attempt to kill him that they finally realised.  
  
As they had taken the stones, their most overpowering desire was to kill that man. The stones had done their job well; the sisters could not kill. They were unable to stab, strangle, suffocate, drown or in any other way take the life of any living thing. Not helpful when your main profession is a pirate assassin. 


	10. Revealed

Hey again.  
  
Firstly, to Festesfootman;  
  
Yeah, fair does, Elizabeth isn't prissy, but she's kind of 'expected' to be. That doesn't really make sense does it? Oh ok, I admit I was searching for words. And the whole soppy Jack thing . . .I don't know. Perhaps I ought to rewrite it a bit. It was just a wild stab in the dark as to what he'd be like really. *Shrugs*  
  
And to Vesu: Teehee. Yup thought at least one person would think that. But no! I deceived you! But thanks for reviewing, reviewers are good people!  
  
Also, I'd like to point out that Chapter 9 happened during Chapter 8. Just for those who were wondering.  
  
Usual disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Ten - Revealed  
  
Will Turner could see the 'Pearl' now, bobbing gently in the harbour. The sails were pulling sharply at their masts, trying to escape as the wind flew past them.  
  
He really did feel happy again. His short adventure after the pirate raid on Port Royale had done him good. He needed a change of scenery, and he'd got it.  
  
Stepping onto the gangplank of the familiar ship Will felt ten times better for knowing he'd be with his beloved very soon.  
  
Elizabeth couldn't honestly remember feeling like this. The feel of Jack's fingers running through her hair, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She moved her hand up to his face and onto his cheek. His skin felt surprisingly smooth. His beautiful dark brown eyes were opposite her own. And suddenly, Elizabeth was falling again. Her body didn't move but her consciousness seemed to be slipping into the darkness. But once again something stopped her. This time it was the feel of Jack's lips on hers. Her guilty conscience nagged her at the very back of her mind. Elizabeth ignored it, and let him kiss her. His mouth tasted faintly of seawater and rum. An un-expectedly pleasant flavour. It tasted almost as good as doing something she knew she shouldn't.  
  
Will walked jauntily across the deck, and pushed open the cabin door. He opened his mouth to call out Elizabeth's name in a cheery manner, before sweeping her into his arms.  
  
But instead, the governor's daughters name came out in a strangled gargle. Will grabbed the doorframe and staggered a few steps backward before attempting to regain his composure.  
  
Jack heard the door squeak faintly, but paid no attention to the noise otherwise. Ships creaked and groaned all the time, why shouldn't the doors squeak occasionally? Then he heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting a nasty shock. Jack drew his lips away as he felt Elizabeth turn her head to the door. And there he was, the whelp in person. Looking like a gutted fish.  
  
Nobody spoke. The silence covered everything like treacle. Will didn't think he could breathe. He wanted to reach for his sword, but it wasn't there. He wanted to break Jack's neck, but he thought better of it; it was too quick a death.  
  
Elizabeth just stood there. Jack had let her go, and she had removed her hand from his face. On one hand, she felt grateful to Will. He had stopped her from doing anything that she was going to regret, but on the other hand, she had almost wanted to have something to regret. Looking from Will to Jack now, she knew well which man she would rather marry. It was just a shame that he was the one least likely to go anywhere near a church for any other reason than to rob it.  
  
"Ahh. So it's you, young William."  
  
The silence continued. No noise except for the lapping of the sea, yet it pounded in Jack's eardrums as though his head was resting on a drum. He looked at Will. The boy's eyes were drilling holes through Jack's head, out the other side, and through the wall behind.  
  
Will looked straight at Jack. He couldn't believe this, even of a pirate. Will was beyond anger; he was on the dead calm on the other side of rage.  
  
In a quick, sharp movement, Will grabbed the open collar of Jack's shirt, stepped backward and pulled hard.  
  
The two men staggered out into the open air. Elizabeth felt suddenly dirty. It had been wrong, so damn wrong, and yet she'd still done it. Given in to those soft, affectionate brown eyes like a child. She was indeed the weak, silly girl she strived to avoid.  
  
Jack was having trouble breathing. However, it was not because he was worried about confessing his love to a girl. It was in fact, as a direct result of confessing his love to a girl. As he had predicted, Will was trying to bend him round something sharp. However, nothing sharp had presented itself, so Will had improvised by trying to prevent him breathing. It would in the end, Jack reasoned, have the same, long term, effect; death.  
  
"Why, why did you?"  
  
Was the truth better than lying? It was difficult. Whatever he said, Will wouldn't believe him. Jack settled for neither. He made the only sound he could; a sort of gurgle.  
  
Will dropped him. Jack gasped for air for a few seconds before standing up. Will was back to boring holes through the pirate's skull with his eyes.  
  
"Well? Why?"  
  
Jack shrugged. He didn't actually know. He supposed the real answer would be 'love', but pirates didn't fall in love. They just didn't. Well not Captain Jack Sparrow anyway.  
  
Will seemed to wrestle with his temper and his better self. The latter prevailed.  
  
"I'm going to lock you in the brig, pirate. If you try and escape I'll shoot you. I'm going to sail this ship to Port Royale, and let your old friend, Commodore Norrington decide what to do with you."  
  
Jack eyed him cockily.  
  
"And who, pray, will help you sail, oh courageous one?"  
  
Will, who had started to push Jack down the stairs, faltered.  
  
"Your crew."  
  
Jack was about to make a smooth reply, when Will grinned in a slightly Jack- Sparrow-esque manner.  
  
"Your crew think you dead, Captain. I was on the ship of the woman who poisoned you."  
  
Jack turned to face Will, but Will shoved him further down the stairs.  
  
"No answers, pirate. Why should I spare your life till Port is beyond me."  
  
Elizabeth waited until Will had returned. His eyes had softened, and he smiled caringly as he entered.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't rescue you earlier, you see I got taken aboard that other ship, and . . ."  
  
Elizabeth looked into Will's eyes. They were brown, like Jack's. But they weren't deep and mysterious. He was oblivious to anything she felt. At the moment, she felt strongly ashamed of herself, yet he seemed unaware.  
  
"Will, it wasn't how you think."  
  
He stopped. He looked at her questioningly, as though the fact that she could speak at all was a surprise.  
  
"What happened then? Excuse me for saying so, Elizabeth, but I was under the impression that he seduced you!"  
  
Elizabeth was about to answer when she realised that what Will said was true. He had seduced her, but then she had let him. Made no move to stop him at all.  
  
"Yes, he did. But Will, I let him."  
  
Will, who had started pacing the room, looked up. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Elizabeth stared resolutely at the floor.  
  
"Because I wanted him too. I'm sorry Will, but . . ."  
  
The old, familiar silence flowed back in. Will bit his lip.  
  
"I'm going to gather the crew. We'll be sailing as soon as possible." 


	11. A Surprising Discovery

Yo ho. Back again.  
  
Usual disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven - A Surprising Discovery  
  
By nightfall, Will had gathered most of the crew on the ship. In various states of drunkenness, they had staggered on board, yawning, stretching and gurgling nonsensical conversations. The only vaguely sober member was Anamaria. She eyed Will suspiciously.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Why does it matter? I'm taking control of the ship, since Jack is dead. But only to Port Royale." Will decided that being stern was the best way to deal with a pirate crew. It was, but it was not the best way to deal with Anamaria.  
  
"I know this ship well, Mr Turner, and land-lubber blacksmiths don't just appear out the woodwork. But I see you heard about the Captain."  
  
Will nodded. Ana had no idea that Jack was alive. Something filtered into Will's consciousness. Jack 'had' been killed . . .And yet he'd only just marched him down into the brig.  
  
Will ran down the stairs into the lower decks, leaving Anamaria standing on deck. Jack was leaning back against the bars, his hat resting down over his face; asleep. Typical, thought Will.  
  
"Back again, Mr Turner?"  
  
Will jumped. Jack hadn't even moved. He still sat with his back to Will.  
  
"Yes. You're dead."  
  
This made Jack turn round. A wolfish grin spread over his tanned face.  
  
"Really Mr Turner? How very interesting. I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
Jack turned back round, and replaced his hat.  
  
Will gritted his teeth. Sometimes, he really hated the pirate. He hated him now for what he'd tried with Elizabeth, but even when Jack was saving his life the pirate could be extremely irritating.  
  
"I was on that black ship. I heard the woman talking about poisoning you. Why are you still here?"  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, mate."  
  
Then suddenly Will remembered. The poison wasn't to kill, only to convince the crew that he was dead, so they would bury Jack at sea, but they hadn't. He had woken up. But who on earth had been against burying him there and then? Will thought pirates liked quick funerals. And yet they didn't know he had woken up. So they had thought him really dead. And yet, someone had protected him from them. Someone had really believed he was alive.  
  
Elizabeth. She was the only one. It was like a stab through the heart. Then more memories. The visions the strange woman had shown him, Jack and Elizabeth, together. Will ground his teeth together. Then, there was Elizabeth's confession.  
  
A cold fury swirled around inside him, encasing his heart with icy fear, hate and sadness.  
  
Will realised he was still standing in the brig. Jack was looking at him concernedly.  
  
"You alright, mate?"  
  
"Shut your mouth, pirate."  
  
Will spat the last word with feeling. Jack looked surprised. It wasn't like Will. He'd seen the boy angry before, but not like this.  
  
Will disappeared up the stairs again. Jack settled back against the bars. He shut his eyes, and tried to remember the wonderful feel of Elizabeth's lips on his own. The texture of her beautifully smooth skin beneath his fingertips. And her beautiful eyes. Huge orbs of soft forgivingness and gentleness. Jack smiled. Perhaps pirates did fall in love after all.  
  
Elizabeth sat alone in her cabin. The shouts of the crew setting the ship for sailing muffled by her tears. Her feelings were tangled like a giant ball of wool. Somewhere in her heart, she loved Will. Somewhere. But the overwhelming feeling was love for Jack. But it shouldn't be. Wiping her hands over eyes, and back into her hair, she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
There was nothing comforting. Elizabeth heard a strong tap on the door. She opened it. Will strode in. He stared at the wall for some time.  
  
The answer was circling his mind. He didn't want it to. He wanted to deny it. But Will had never been good with denial. He looked at the beautiful woman standing nervously behind him. She looked like a true English lady, awaiting the man's actions. Will thought she looked out of place.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you love Jack?"  
  
The question took Elizabeth by surprise. Her immediate answer sprang from her mouth.  
  
"No. No, I don't."  
  
Will looked at her. He had to forgive her, he loved her too much. He smiled slightly. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder. She felt worse now. Why had she lied? She'd betrayed Jack. If she'd admitted the truth, then perhaps he wouldn't be in such trouble. Elizabeth sighed, regretfully.  
  
Anamaria didn't like Will. He was all right. But as a captain of a ship even Jack was a better option. She walked confidently to Jack's cabin. His death was a shock. Particularly to her. She opened the door.  
  
His body was gone.  
  
Ana didn't blink. She even smiled. She suspected as much. He was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow. He wasn't dead; Captain Jack Sparrow didn't just die like that. But then where was he?  
  
He had been on the ship. So had Elizabeth. On their own. Together. Ana smiled. She knew Jack so well. And now Will had turned up. Elizabeth's fiancé. Ana nearly laughed.  
  
The steps to the brig were dark. Ana wandered slowly down the stairs. She felt prettily jaunty. And there, leaning against the bars, was Ana's Captain.  
  
"So, you're here are you?"  
  
"So it seems. Better than being dead."  
  
Ana grinned.  
  
Jack continued.  
  
"I would've thought my beloved younger sister might've checked I was breathing. Seems the only one who cares about me is Miss Swann."  
  
Ana laughed.  
  
"Why should I have checked your breathing? No one knows I'm your sister. And as to Miss Swann . . .Well, she's the reason you're down here, I suspect."  
  
Jack stood up and rested his face against the bars. Ana stood in front of him, grinning.  
  
"You didn't have to tell 'em I was your brother to see if I was breathing."  
  
"No. But no one else wanted to check. If you look dead, you're usually dead."  
  
Ana's mind noted how Jack had evaded her earlier prediction.  
  
"So, why are you down 'ere? I thought Mr Turner would 'ave been pleased to see you."  
  
Jack laughed hollowly.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. You never know with the whelp."  
  
Jack had started to wander slowly from one side of the cell to the other. Ana began to do this as well, trying to make eye contact with him.  
  
"I'm guessing you're down here, because Miss Swann was a bit to glad to see you, and you far to pleased to see her."  
  
Jack stopped abruptly. He fixed Ana with his dark brown eyes, seriousness written on every feature.  
  
"Alright. You know me too well."  
  
Ana burst into a fit of hearty laughter. Jack looked hurt. When Ana managed to control her emotions, gasping for air, and still with a smile glued to her face, she asked;  
  
"Why, Jack?"  
  
Something in Jack snapped. How many times had someone asked him that? He knew damn well they'd never believe the truth. He glared at his younger sister, and pushed his face as close to the bars as possible. Ana stepped closer, her ribs resisting the urge to break free with her suppressed giggling.  
  
"Because, I love her."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
HAHA! Jack and Ana are brother and sister! Oh well. If there is a really obvious/good reason why they can't be, PLEASE tell me. Through no fault of my own I have only see the film twice . . .So I may have missed something.  
  
Also, they wouldn't tell anyone, in case one got kidnapped or something and the other had to pay a ransom. Or something like that. 


	12. The Raven's Call

Normal Disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twelve - The Raven's Call  
  
Ana's laughing died in her throat. She stared in a sort of trance at her older brother.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"I said; I love her."  
  
Ana continued to stare.  
  
"Yes, but, Jack, its you!"  
  
"What's that su'posed to mean?"  
  
Ana stepped back, raising an eyebrow. It couldn't be true. She almost felt like laughing again.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry your little head over it, Captain."  
  
Ana started back up the stairs, back into the moonlight.  
  
Jack felt miserable. He sat back against the wall, mulling over his predicament. He'd had no idea love was this difficult.  
  
Will was standing out on deck, trying to look like a Captain. He occasionally shouted orders, but no one really listened. Then he noticed that Ana-Maria had vanished. He heard her feminine voice cutting through the rough shouts of the men behind him.  
  
"Hello, Will."  
  
He turned.  
  
"I'd rather you called me Captain."  
  
Ana smiled. Will thought she looked strangely like Jack when she did that.  
  
"I been a pirate longer than you. A new Captain is only made when the other one dies, or leaves."  
  
"I thought you knew Jack was dead."  
  
Ana smiled again.  
  
"That's Captain Jack, to you lad, who I've just been talkin' to in the brig."  
  
Ana marched briskly off. Will stood transfixed. Ana risked a glance over her shoulder at the bemused boy. How thick did he think we were?  
  
Elizabeth sat once more alone in her cabin. She felt the ship lurch beneath her feet, as it pulled away from the docks. Standing up slowly, she stepped carefully toward the door. Opening it a fraction, she peered out at the scrambling crew. And there Will stood. He looked so wrong in the backdrop of the pirate ship. Elizabeth sighed, and retreated back into her cabin. He was no Jack Sparrow. 'No Captain Jack Sparrow' she reminded herself.  
  
As the 'Pearl' sailed further away from Tortuga, the night grew darker. Another ship pulled away from the Tortuga docks . . .  
  
******************************* (Earlier that day)  
  
Milla opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening. Her sister re- appeared, nodded to Govenor Swents, and slid away toward the door. Hani and Milla followed her.  
  
Once they were back aboard their own ship, Loua and Hani returned to their cabins. Milla stayed out on deck, seated behind a canon, she let the wind flutter her cowl's hood.  
  
Something troubled her mind. Something that shouldn't be there was there. Breathing. Milla had had this feeling many times before. When her prey had not died. Milla tried to focus her mind. Sparrow. Milla's eyes snapped open. She wanted to get up, now, wanted to kill now. Her work had not been done, and it gave her a nasty rush of fear. She was losing her touch. Suddenly the hue of the night sky caught her attention. Black. Damn, she'd been asleep too long.  
  
Running into her sister's cabin, she shouted;  
  
"Loua! Sparrow lives!"  
  
Loua leapt from her chair, marched out onto deck, and pulled a horn from her sleeve. This failure was un-acceptable. The horn was a small, delicate thing. Blowing into the slimmer end, a un-hear able note echoed through the streets of Tortuga. Men all around the town, stopped their drinking, and answered their ship's call; the Raven's Call.  
  
It was nearly mid-night. Only a few pirates remained on deck of the 'Pearl'. Will was one of them. He sat, almost living in fear of Ana spreading her discovery to the entire crew. It landed him in a sticky mess, and he doubted Jack would jump to the rescue.  
  
A door creaked open, the one from Elizabeth's cabin. Will hid quickly behind a canon, watching her movements. Perhaps she had come to see him. Some hope, said a small part of his mind. It was right. She looked over the deck, then cautiously moved to the stairs, and vanished down into the boat. Will sat back against the canon, and blew a frustrated breath into the night air. She had lied to him. But that wasn't actually what had hurt him the most; he'd already had his suspicions. It was what she was lying about that upset him. 


	13. Lions

Ok, here's number thirteen (unlucky for me, at least.) Also, is anyone else having trouble uploading and editing chapters?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Lions  
  
Elizabeth didn't like it down here. It was dark, and stuffy. She couldn't see a thing down here. She could hear the faint sound of Jack's breathing, and the splashing of the waves, and the almost ethereal creaks of the ship.  
  
As her eyes grew accustomed to the gloom, she could make out bars of cages or cells. There was another, darker shape, huddled in a corner.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Elizabeth called out, almost afraid of her own voice as it broke the silence. There was a shuffling sound.  
  
"Aye."  
  
Elizabeth rushed over to the now standing form behind a set of criss-cross bars.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack, I didn't even try an stop Will sending you down here!"  
  
Jack shrugged. Even in the dark Elizabeth could see, or at least imagine his famous smile.  
  
"No, don't worry your bonny head over it. Will can be a pretty determined lad, I'll give him that."  
  
There was yet another fudgey silence until Jack said;  
  
"So, you discussed the wedding yet then?"  
  
Elizabeth looked surprised. At least she thought she did, there was no mirror down here. Jack couldn't see her anyway, so it was a pretty useless exercise.  
  
"No. What wedding?"  
  
Jack's heart skipped a beat. It kept doing that. Whenever Elizabeth spoke, or laughed, his heart skipped. If he weren't careful, it'd skip so much it wouldn't beat at all.  
  
"Yours and Will's."  
  
There was another pause. Jack felt split right down the middle. One half of him knew that Elizabeth ought to marry Will. But the other half kept haunting him with the memory of her skin against his own, her soft voice whispering his name. Jack gulped. He wasn't used to feeling all mushy over a girl.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip. It was her natural reaction but it made Jack's heart melt. His face softened, and he found himself wishing that he could cradle her face in his hands once more.  
  
"Jack, I don't think there will be a wedding."  
  
"Shame. No drinks for me an' the crew."  
  
Elizabeth smiled gently. Jack's already melted heart started to bubble up into his throat.  
  
Elizabeth stepped closer to the bars, and twined her fingers through them. Jack's face was so close. His eyes were drawing her in again. Elizabeth wrenched her eyes from his, and walked across to the opposite wall. A set of keys hung on a nail. Elizabeth lifted it from its place, and began trying keys in the cell lock.  
  
One fitted. With shivering hands, Elizabeth opened the cell door. She felt like she was letting a lion out of its cage. The lion pounced.  
  
Ana-Maria tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep, so she swung her legs out of bed, and sat, staring at nothing for several seconds. Yawning expansively, she rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth felt Jack's arms encircle her body. His lips met hers with a rush, as she wrapped her arms round his neck. She felt his tongue glide along her lips, and she allowed herself a smile. Jack's lips left hers to curl into a suggestive grin. Elizabeth eased her fingers onto his neck, allowing the feel of guilt and mis-behaviour wash over her.  
  
Jack's skin tingled as her fingers touched his neck. He savoured the feeling as he leant in to kiss her once more. He tangled his fingers into her soft light brown hair, and wrapped his other arm tighter about her waist. It was good being a pirate. Take what you can. Give nothing back.  
  
Ana struggled upright and wandered through the inner quarters of the ship to the outside deck. She saw Will leaning back against a canon, and from his mere posture he seemed deflated.  
  
Ana strode over to him, and looked down at his recumbent form. She kicked him lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are ye mopin' about?"  
  
Will stared straight ahead, belligerently. Ana flumped down beside him. Punching him lightly on the arm, Ana tried guessing the problem, although she knew.  
  
"Is the problem Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ahh."  
  
"And no. The main problem is your Captain."  
  
Ana laughed heartily.  
  
"I'll bet he is."  
  
Will glared at his joyful companion.  
  
"Elizabeth is my fiancé!"  
  
"Have ye asked her then?"  
  
"Asked her what?"  
  
"To marry ye."  
  
"No."  
  
Ana stood up and stretched.  
  
"Seems to me she's fair game."  
  
Will very nearly muttered something profane, but stopped himself just in time.  
  
Ana smiled, and walked off down toward the brig.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to tell your so-called fiancé about all this mopin'."  
  
Will was standing up and barring her way in seconds. Ana continued to smile. She raised her knee suddenly, and carried on smiling as Will crumpled into a heap on the deck.  
  
Elizabeth felt her shoulder blades against the wooden wall behind her. She leaned her head back as Jack's lips brushed her shoulder, one rough hand pulling down the shoulder of her dress to expose more of her delicate skin. As he lifted his head, she caught his lips with hers, gently pulling at his bottom lip.  
  
Once again, Elizabeth's eyes were hypnotised by the soft brown orbs opposite. Their faces drew closer until their noses were almost touching. Suddenly, Jack leaned closer, his lips pulling Elizabeth into a long, passionate kiss.  
  
It was as Jack slowly realised that he was dangerously close to falling in love for real, that his little sister walked in. 


	14. Scandals and Scuffles

Hi! I'm not sure my chapter editing thing is working right. Oh well.  
  
Usual Disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Scandals and Scuffles  
  
Will struggled upright. He took in a few gasps of soothing air, before turning towards the brig steps. He started down the creaky stairs.  
  
Jack heard the footsteps as Ana entered. Drawing away from Elizabeth, he was about to say something that no man should say in the presence of ladies, when another set of footsteps came audible.  
  
Elizabeth and Jack sprang away from one another, but not in time. Will slowed to a steady pace, his face a mask of horror, which was riveted to Elizabeth glowing face.  
  
Will couldn't speak. He was too horrified.  
  
Ana just stood there. Eventually, she took Will's arm and tried to pull him away. But Will was determined not to be led away. He wrenched his arm from Ana's grasp, and lunged at Jack.  
  
The Captain sidestepped neatly, but Will's flailing hand caught hold of Jack's collar, and the two of them whirled into the far wall with a crash. Elizabeth shrieked as the mass of bodies slammed into another wall. Ana stormed into the melee with a will.  
  
After about five seconds, Jack broke free, grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and ran hell for leather out of the brig, Elizabeth, valiantly trying to hold up her skirts, hurrying behind him.  
  
They burst out onto the deck. There was no one around. Elizabeth noticed the darkening bruises on Jack's tanned skin. There were also several cuts and gashes. She was about to find something to clean him up with, when Will shot out of nowhere. Elizabeth was about to speak, when she realised Jack wasn't there.  
  
He was flat on back, with Will kneeling on his chest, his hands pinning Jack's neck to the ground.  
  
"Will, let go of him!"  
  
Will tightened his grip. Jack let out a warning gurgle. Will felt something cold on his neck.  
  
"Get up, ye scurvy land lubber!"  
  
Will stood up, raising his hands. Gibbs pressed the gun barrel harder into Will's neck. The rest of the crew filed out of their sleeping quarters. Upon seeing their Captain, apparently back from the dead, they all looked a bit confused. Gibbs however, was 'the' ancient mariner, and things that confused him, he simply ignored.  
  
"Now get down to a nice cosy cell, Mr Turner. I'll not be havin' that sort o' thing on my ship. Er, 'your' ship Captain."  
  
"Thank you Gibbs!"  
  
Jack managed in a hoarse whisper. Will was shoved roughly down the stairs. Elizabeth knelt down next to Jack, who was trying to regain both his voice and composure.  
  
"Jack, are you alright?"  
  
Jack smiled wryly.  
  
"Never been better, love."  
  
Ana grabbed Jack by his hand and with one mighty wrench heaved him upwards. Jack shook his head, and felt the cuts and bruises on his face gingerly. He looked round at the assembled crew, who looked like lost sheep.  
  
"Well, get on with it then!"  
  
They vanished, literally into the woodwork. Men were everywhere, generally sailing the ship and as Jack put it, 'getting on with it'. They naturally assumed they carry on for Port Royale. Jack retired to his cabin, followed by a worried Elizabeth. Ana wandered after her, feigning tiredness, but secretly anxious that her brother was all right.  
  
Gibbs, who had stowed Will away and returned on deck, turned to the crew.  
  
"I guess we're goin' ta Port Royale to drop Mr Turner off."  
  
Several of the crew nodded, and the ship carried on through the night.  
  
Elizabeth was trying to clean the blood off Jack's cheek. It was easier said than done. Ana stood in the corner, laughing at her Captain's discomfort.  
  
"Careful, feels worse now than it did before ye got here!"  
  
Ana snorted in her corner.  
  
"An' don't you start!"  
  
Elizabeth sat back, a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Jack, will you let me clean your face or not?"  
  
Jack shrugged un-committaly. Elizabeth stared in again with what Ana could only think of as the 'Mother-Hen' routine. She tried to suppress her giggles but eventually it overcame her. However, one icy glare from her brother sent her scurrying outside. 


	15. Barging In

Ok, please just let me say thanks to all my reviewers. Allow me also to say how much I'd like them to review my other story, 'Before'. May be re-titled to 'This is Life'. * Cough* Plug *cough *  
  
Usual disclaimer. I.e it disclaims all rumours etc that this story actually has a plot. JOKE! Of course it has a plot, I own it, but sadly not Johnny Depp/Jack Sparrow or Orlando Bloom/Will Turner. Or anyone else.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Barging In  
  
Ana leant over the side, breathing in the cool sea air. It was something, being a sailor. It was only very slowly that she realised where the ship was headed. Pondering the matter, she began looking around for Gibbs. He was up by the wheel, a large bottle of something intoxicating in one hand, the wheel in the other.  
  
"Gibbs, which way we headed?"  
  
Gibbs looked down at her. His eyes took a long time to focus, or so it seemed to Ana. Suddenly, his eyes rolled upwards, and he flopped limply over the wheel, making the ship lurch violently. Several crewmembers nearly fell over.  
  
"Gibbs!"  
  
Ana was about to rush up to the wheel, when a slim, black clad figure appeared behind him. Ana almost yelled out in shock. The figure began to move toward her, raising a long, slim vial. At the same time, it reached inside it's voluminous garment, withdrawing a black gem. The precious looking jewel immediately drew in Ana. As she stepped closer, a silky soft voice whispered;  
  
"Where is Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Ana was close to reaching for the tempting gem, when the sound of her brother's name seemed to wake her from a trance. Leaning immediately back, she glared at the figure.  
  
"What are ye tryin' to do?"  
  
The figure did not answer, but began swinging the jewel on a chain from side to side. Ana folded her arms and smirked at the figure.  
  
"Oh please. That's mumbo jumbo, land lubber stuff!"  
  
The figure stopped. Ana suddenly realised that the rest of the crew had not come to her aid. Turning quickly, she saw that they were all either slumped or at the gunpoint of another pirate crew.  
  
Facing her oppressor, Ana suddenly felt a gun at her neck. Another slippery voice whispered;  
  
"Show us where he is."  
  
Ana stayed where she was. The gun was lowered, and the two figures slid away towards the cabin. Ana cried out, and tried to stop them. Instead she fell over. Her ankles were bound together. A third black clad figure slipped out from behind her, folding a coil of rope into it's sleeve. It followed it's counterparts, leaving Ana steaming and cursing on the deck.  
  
Loua opened the cabin door. At a glance she saw a girl, tending to a man's wounds The girl and the man, obviously a pirate, were the two she had shown William Turner. Loua had no idea who they were. She had simply shown Will his hearts desire, a strange skill she had acquired with the loss of her ability to accomplish her own. Obviously it was the girl. It wasn't Loua's fault she'd been with the other man.  
  
Jack's eyes went round as cannonballs at the sight of the strange form gazing intently at him from the door. He just knew she was from the 'Raven'.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
Elizabeth spun round, and screamed. The dark figure behind her advanced, lowering a large hood to reveal ruby red lips in a pale face. But the eyes. White-eyes. Like moons, glowing out at her. The woman looked like a ghost.  
  
"Hello, Elizabeth."  
  
The woman said pleasantly. Her attention turned to the pirate.  
  
"You must be the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Very nice to see you."  
  
Jack mouthed something incomprehensible.  
  
The woman walked toward Jack. She continued to smile.  
  
She peered at him, bending down to bring her strange eyes up close to his. Jack leaned back, trying to slide away up the bed, but he couldn't move. The woman brought her lips perilously close to his own, and Jack fervently hoped he could resist. He shut his eyes and re-doubled his efforts to get away.  
  
Loua nearly managed it. Nearly managed to see he hearts desire of Captain Jack Sparrow. It was merely a passing interest to see what really motivated him. Interesting to know, but pointless. He would be dead soon.  
  
As she leaned in closer, Loua, felt a sudden harsh pain on her cheek.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
It was the girl. She had slapped her. How dare she slap Loua Raven!  
  
Elizabeth was standing now, shivering with a mixture of anger and fear. Jack was still staring dazed at the woman. But not at her eyes. There was a large black jewel clutched in her deathly white hand.  
  
Loua stood up too, and looked right at Elizabeth. Reaching inside her voluminous robes, she produced a gun. Raising it, she aimed the barrel at Elizabeth's forehead.  
  
Jack dragged his eyes from the horrifyingly beautiful jewel to his beloved Elizabeth.  
  
"Hang on a moment, love." He said, standing up and facing the black-cloaked woman. "What have ye got on either of us? You come bargin' in 'ere like you own the place."  
  
Loua stared at the man. With a nasty smile, she turned toward him in one smooth motion, pressing the end of the gun into his chest. There was a loud, sudden bang . . . 


	16. Keys

HI again.  
  
Yeah, usual old disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Sixteen - Keys  
  
There was a moment of silence as the door handle smashed into the wall it was thrown back against. Will stood panting in the doorway.  
  
Will stared confused at the strange woman and Jack. He knew her.  
  
"Will, however much ye might want to kill me, now is not really the time."  
  
"I on the other hand, believe it to be perfect. Please, Mr Turner, carry on."  
  
Jack grinned in his own unique way.  
  
"Why, can't ye do it yourself?"  
  
Loua nearly shrieked. He knew! She tried desperately to pull the trigger, but to no avail. Jack grabbed the gun, and twisted it out of her fingers. Throwing it to the floor, he turned back to the shivering woman in the black cowl.  
  
"If you can't kill me, why are you here?"  
  
Loua smiled coyly. Leaping behind the startled Will, she yelled;  
  
"Kill him Mr Turner!"  
  
Will looked over his shoulder at her. She looked up into his eyes, and whispered;  
  
"I saw what he did Will. I know how you feel. Revenge, Will Turner, is not as bittersweet as it seems."  
  
Will turned back to the pirate Captain. His heart screamed revenge at him. But his mind called for his conscience. Will's internal struggle was too much for Loua. She turned and ran, grasping her sisters flowing sleeves, from where they had been in the shadows. Running full pelt to the side of the 'Pearl', Loua leapt nimbly across to the almost invisible black ship at it's side. Hani and Milla stumbled across after her.  
  
"Why don't we storm them?"  
  
Loua clipped Hani across her forehead.  
  
"Fool! We don't work like that. We will get him another way."  
  
Will still stood in the doorway, looking from Jack to Elizabeth. Jack clicked his fingers in an annoyed remembrance.  
  
"Damn! Knew I should have changed those bloody hinges . . ."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Elizabeth had remained in a sort of shocked trance for the above occasion. Now however, her voice and thoughts surged back into her throat and mind.  
  
"Will, before you even try anything, think!"  
  
Will stared blankly at Elizabeth with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. Pushing her to one side, he took a step closer to Jack.  
  
"I know she can't kill you. I know she can't kill anyone. I also know that if I were holding a gun to your chest, I wouldn't have thought twice about pulling the trigger!"  
  
"Ahh, but you did just now."  
  
Jack smiled disarmingly, and gestured to where Will had been battling his conscience.  
  
Will attempted to grab Jack by the neck. But Jack had anticipated an offensive reaction, so he dodged with ease. Will stumbled forward, falling face first onto the bed. In his struggle to get up, Will found himself simply tangling himself with the bedclothes. Jack and Elizabeth both made a run for the door, jamming hopelessly in the doorway.  
  
Eventually, they staggered into the corridor. Leaning back in, Jack pulled the damaged door handle, and the abused door scraped across the space, before shutting tightly.  
  
"Lock it, or something!"  
  
Jack plunged his hands down into his pockets; this produced the famed compass, several coins, and a large selection of keys. All of the above scattered far and wide over the floor.  
  
Elizabeth and Jack were soon scrabbling desperately about, grabbing keys, and trying to ram them into the lock. As always on these occasions, none of them worked. The elusive key was spotted, just as the ship lurched, and it plummeted down a stair well.  
  
Jack shot after it, slipped on a particularly large silver coin, and vanished amid a cascade of bumps, bangs, and yells.  
  
Elizabeth set after him with a grim determination. She quite forgot the actual reason they were looking for keys. She was reminded by the sudden grasp of Will's arms round her waist.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Why? So you can go and be with your beloved Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Elizabeth squirmed to face Will.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow!" 


	17. Letting Go

Ahoy there!  
  
Yup, another round of mad mayhem.  
  
Regular disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Seventeen - Letting Go  
  
"Why him, Elizabeth, why him?"  
  
Will could feel his anger lessening. Why anybody? Why indeed had she chosen Will himself? He shook his head. That was different. He was a blacksmith. It wasn't glamorous, and it certainly wasn't posh, but it was respectable. Jack was a pirate. That wasn't even vaguely a step in the right direction.  
  
Elizabeth fixed him with her soft brown eyes. Will felt his anger melt completely. He couldn't be angry with Elizabeth. He could kill Jack, but he couldn't even manage another angry question for her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
His voice had faded to a whisper. If it wasn't him she loved, fine. But why, of all people, was it a mischievous pirate Captain, with a rum fixation, and a mad crew?  
  
Elizabeth couldn't answer. She had no idea. Why indeed? Perhaps Jack himself knew. She didn't. At first, she had thought she and Will were drifting apart. But, now she knew they weren't, surely Will was her only love. But he wasn't. She couldn't care less if Will proposed this minute, whisked her off to a romantic place somewhere, and bought her flowers every other day. She'd grow old looking out at the sea, imagining a ship with black sails, Captained by a slightly deranged pirate, with long dark hair, and kohl lined, soulful brown eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Will. I don't think I'll ever really know."  
  
Will let go of her. Not only with his arms, but also with his heart.  
  
"If you're happy." "I will be."  
  
Elizabeth smiled weakly. Will returned it, with an obvious effort.  
  
The spell was broken by the loud moan of someone who has just fallen down some stairs.  
  
Elizabeth began to descend the stairs. Jack had hauled himself to his feet. Years of being thrown about on deck during storms made him naturally resistant to falling down stairs. However, at the sight of a concerned lady stepping down toward him, Jack decided to take complete advantage of the situation.  
  
"Jack are you alright?"  
  
"I s'pose so. I'm sure this throbbing pain in me shoulder will go soon enough."  
  
Elizabeth was about to rush over and make sure it looked all right. But something about his face stopped her.  
  
"Jack, you're making it up!"  
  
"Course I am. Won't get any sympathy otherwise."  
  
Elizabeth grasped his hand, and tugged on the arm that apparently hurt so much. Jack staggered after her up the stairs. Elizabeth stopped at the top. Jack, so as to avoid walking into her, stepped to one side. He had a clear view of the corridor. He didn't like what was in it.  
  
"Hello, Captain."  
  
Jack looked nervously at Elizabeth. She nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Hello, Will."  
  
Will coughed politely.  
  
"Er, Mr Turner, if you don't mind."  
  
Jack pressed his hands together in front of his chest, as if in prayer.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
They stepped out together onto the deck. Their ears were greeted by the angry howls of a female first mate, bound at the ankles and wrists, lying on the deck.  
  
"Help! Jack, ye worthless lump, get over 'ere!"  
  
There followed a loud groan from what appeared to be a bundle of rags, flopped across the steering wheel. The squinting eyes of a drugged Quartermaster gazed blurrily at the rest of the ship.  
  
"Tis bad luck to 'ave this many women on board . . ."  
  
He fell back to his previous position, and commenced snoring. 


	18. Commandeering Commodore

Okies, here is Chapter umm, 18!!!  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I couldn't have done this *sob* without you! *sob*. Yeech.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Commandeering Commodore  
  
Jack stepped over the recumbent forms of the crew. Heaving Ana upright, he started undoing her bonds. Once she was free, the first mate began to get the crew up and moving. Amidst much protesting, they began to get about their tasks.  
  
Jack lifted Gibbs's head. The man was out for the count.  
  
"Ana! A little help getting' sleepin' beauty below decks!"  
  
Ana eyed Jack in dis-belief.  
  
"If you think I'm carryin' him down all that way, you got a slap comin'!"  
  
Jack looked round. The crew had suddenly become very busy.  
  
"Mr Turner?"  
  
Will nodded curtly and grabbed Gibbs shoulders. Jack raised his feet, and like some ghastly procession they descended the stairs.  
  
Once below the main deck, Will stopped walking abruptly. Jack looked at him questioningly.  
  
"C'mon mate. He's heavy!"  
  
Will didn't move. He kept looking right at Jack.  
  
"What did you say to her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't act daft, Jack. I know you're not as stupid as everyone thinks."  
  
The pirate shrugged dismissively.  
  
"Everyone can't be wrong."  
  
"You're a good actor."  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"True. But I still don't understand your first question."  
  
Will sighed, almost as though talking to a deaf child.  
  
"What did you say to Elizabeth?"  
  
"When?"  
  
Will was really angry now. He didn't really know what exactly it was he wanted to know, but he wanted to know something.  
  
"When ever! Why does she think she's in love with you!"  
  
Jack winced inwardly at the words, 'think she's in love'. Will really didn't believe it. Jack knew that he ought to defend his love for Elizabeth. But he didn't feel this was the time or place to announce it. He let loose another grin.  
  
"She's only human, Will. Obviously couldn't resist a title."  
  
Will fumed inside. How could he dismiss her like that? He fought the urge to drop Gibbs, and lunge at Jack with a knife.  
  
"I'm glad you value her affections, Captain."  
  
The rest of the walk was completely silent. They deposited Gibbs in a hammock, and set off up the stairs again. When they come out on deck, they were suddenly aware of the absence of noise.  
  
There was a second ship, alongside the 'Pearl'. It was flying the colours of the British Navy. Commodore Norrington stood at the side of his ship. Elizabeth stood behind him; soldiers surrounded Anamaria and the rest of the crew.  
  
"Ah, Jack Sparrow, William Turner. How nice to see you again."  
  
"It's Captain, bloody Captain! D'ye hear?"  
  
Norrington dismissed Jack's pleas with a wave, as several men rushed across to the 'Pearl'. Elizabeth stepped forward to say something, but was restrained by another soldier. As Jack and Will were brought across to the 'Interceptor', Elizabeth's eyes were riveted on the pirate Captain. She knew what awaited him at Port Royale.  
  
Jack and Will were pulled into line alongside the crew. Norrington directed some of his men onto the 'Black Pearl'. With a small smile in Jack's direction, he said;  
  
"Sail that ship back to port. We'll tidy her up, and commandeer her for the Navy."  
  
The last sentence hurt Jack more than any punishment. His mouth dropped open, his eyes widened. He stared in disbelief, as he was dragged to the brig, at his beloved ship. 


	19. Cutting

Okay, firstly:  
  
This is NOT going to turn into an 'Evil-Commodore' fic. NOT. He will be slightly annoying, and generally get under everyone's feet as they try and battle on with the plot, but not evil.  
  
Secondly: Usual disclaimer.  
  
Thirdly: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!  
  
(If you're reading this Lady Storm) OMG!!! L.Storm! *Attempts to run away*. Are you haunting me or something???? Yeah, I deleted 'What If'. I might repost, but only maybe . .  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Cutting  
  
The gallows had been patched up especially for the mass hanging. Elizabeth could see it from her bedroom window. It had had little use recently, and the weather had taken it's toll.  
  
Elizabeth had found herself occupying her mind with inconsequential things like this for a while now. Ever since the 'Black Pearl' had been taken into the Navy. Ever since Jack, and the rest of his crew had been imprisoned in the town jail.  
  
Will was in there too. Commodore Norrington had simply excused the matter, by saying Will was bound to rescue the others if allowed to go free. If only Norrington knew how Will felt about Jack now. Elizabeth didn't believe Will had really got over it, despite what he'd said.  
  
If the Commodore knew, he would probably reward Will with as many medals as possible. Elizabeth didn't want him to know. That would be worse than anything.  
  
Sighing, she stood away from her window, and began the slow descent downstairs. Every step rung out around the stair well. Like a death knell, she thought dryly.  
  
Running through the capture in her mind, Elizabeth could not help but smile. It was a very telling show of Jack's personality. The worst part of the entire ordeal for him was seeing the soldiers run up an English flag on the mast of the 'Black Pearl'.  
  
It was not damp. It wasn't that cold. Nor was it that dark. In fact, being in prison was nothing like he'd imagined. It was worse. The waiting was gnawing at him. Will sat up, and looked around the cells. Various crewmembers slumbered in various cells. In the one opposite his own, Jack was leaning back against the wall. It took Will a few moments to realise that Jack was awake, and looking at him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Will was taken aback.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Everything. Not gettin' you off that ship. Gettin' caught by Noble britches."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
Will lowered his head.  
  
"That doesn't really matter anymore."  
  
Jack shrugged.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know. Don't believe in lettin' life end on an argument."  
  
Will's head shot up. Surely he meant 'sun set on an argument'? No, he didn't. It was still a daft thing to say though. He really couldn't take anything too seriously.  
  
"Do you really love her?"  
  
There was a very long silence. The sleeping form of Gibbs took it upon himself to snore loudly. He had been found after the two ships had docked. He had actually woken, but was once again asleep.  
  
Jack looked from Gibbs to Will. Will eyed the Quartermaster.  
  
"I don't think he'll tell anyone."  
  
Jack chuckled quietly.  
  
"No, but will you?"  
  
Will stared at the other man, confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack smiled wryly at the wall. He was fiddling with one of the many braids in his hair.  
  
"'ow do I know you won't go tellin' every livin' thing in Port?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"Can't tell ye then."  
  
"Jack! You seem to forget that I care about Elizabeth far more than you do."  
  
"That isn't true! I love 'er at least as much as ye do!"  
  
Jack clamped a guilty hand over his mouth. This wasn't like him. He never fell for that sort of trick.  
  
Will seemed pretty surprised as well.  
  
"That settles it. You must be in love. It's scrambled your brain."  
  
Jack glowered angrily at Will, who only grinned impishly.  
  
"Fine. Laugh, cry I don't care."  
  
Will ignored the Captain.  
  
"Elizabeth is obviously in love too. There's no other explanation for her being so worried about you. Her mind's scrambled too."  
  
Will lay back on the bare floor.  
  
"You have my congratulations Captain. I hope you're happy together."  
  
Outwardly, Jack seethed. But inwardly he felt really relieved Will was all right about it. Settling back against the wall, Jack attempted sleep too.  
  
"Oi! On your feet, it's a long drop for you lot!"  
  
All the gentry and richer inhabitants of the town were crowed round the scaffold. Elizabeth had once again been equipped with an ineffectual fan. However, no corset. She had concealed a sharp knife inside her sleeve. What she was going to do with it, she had no idea, but it was nice to know she had something vaguely useful on her person.  
  
She could hear the yells of the crowd, as the doomed were led to the gallows. Desperately her mind started to race. She had to do something. Otherwise, the knife would go to waste. But what to do with it? Kill, was obvious, but a bit drastic. Cut the ropes? Someone would notice and get new ones. Nothing else came. What if she only weakened them? It would have to do.  
  
Elizabeth soon discovered that being surreptitious in a long dress, while being the Governor's daughter was difficult. Eventually, she reached the large basket, behind the stage, where the ropes were.  
  
Elizabeth began to saw steadily through them, about three-quarters, praying they would break. She hoped that they all did. To have some of the crew dead and others alive would be awful. Even so, as she returned to her place, she found herself fervently praying that at least one rope broke; Captain Jack Sparrow's.  
  
The crew were lead onto the scaffold. The hangman lined them up, and began reaching for ropes from the large basket. He slowly and methodically placed the nooses round the necks of the unfortunate pirates.  
  
Jack stared out into the bay. The 'Black Pearl', his beloved ship, was crawling with British Navy officers. The flag was a British one. Jack felt a distinct lump form in his throat. It was a painful sight. His pride and joy, the love of his life. No, the 'first' love of his life. His gaze drifted across to his second love. The radiant Miss Swann.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr Will Turner, and the crew of the 'Black Pearl'. Your various crimes include . . ."  
  
The man went on to describe and otherwise remind the interested public of all the crimes. Elizabeth stared fixedly at the rope connecting Jack's neck to the overhead crossbeam. There was a pause. Every man to be hung stood on a trapdoor. Each door connected to a large lever at one end of the scaffold.  
  
The hangman rested one huge hand on the lever. He looked to Commodore Norrington, who nodded.  
  
It had just occurred to Jack that they had remembered his Captain title. Suddenly, he felt himself fall. How? It was only as his feet hit firm ground, that he realised that the trapdoors were open. He braced himself for the sudden jerk, the crack of his own neck. It never came.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw the wood of the floor he'd been standing on. Looking slowly around he saw all of the crew standing below the floor. Except one . . .  
  
**********************************************************  
  
OOO. Evil cliffhanger. Or rope hanger. Anyways, review as always. 


	20. Pulling Through

Hi. Again. Wooot! Reviews!!!! Aww, I see Will is a popular guy. Hmmm. *evil chuckle* Maybe that should be 'was a popular guy' . . .  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty – Pulling Through  
  
There was a shocked silence. The audience collectively drew breath. Elizabeth had covered her eyes. She wanted her father to put a loving arm round her. But of course he wasn't there, and never would be.  
  
Commodore Norrington's mouth hung slightly agape. The surviving pirates stared in horror at the dangling corpse, quite forgetting where they were. For a brief second, criminals and citizens of Port Royale were united.  
  
Loua shook her head. The image cleared. Sitting up in bed, she cursed Captain Jack Sparrow. The man refused to die.  
  
Standing up, she stepped into the space between all the cabins. Tapping on the other doors to wake her sisters, she went out onto deck.  
  
The morning was pleasant. Wrapping her cloak tighter, Loua wandered round her ship. The crew all stood a little away from her, looking on in awe. The men never tried anything with Loua or her sisters. It was un-thinkable. The sisters commanded their crew with a strange regime. Almost as though controlling their minds. The crew never argued, and mutiny was not an option they would even dream of.  
  
Hani and Milla appeared, yawning. Loua pounced on her younger siblings.  
  
"Do you know what I dreamed?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"I dreamed, and saw Jack Sparrow, about to be hung. Yet he escaped! God knows how. That man is beyond belief."  
  
"Not really?"  
  
Angrily, Loua slapped Milla about the face.  
  
"Yes, really! If you had done a proper job, he would be long dead!"  
  
"How was I to know the girl would get in the way?"  
  
"You weren't, but you should have tried another method. Like speaking mutinous things to the crew. Anything! Now we must kill him a different way, as he knows of us. And we still have Governor Swents' job to do!"  
  
The younger sisters fell silent. It was a tricky situation. The man did seem incredibly difficult to get rid of. The Royal Navy had him in their grasp, and he still escaped the gallows.  
  
Loua shooed her sisters away. She shut her eyes, and tried to recapture her dream. But like all dreams, it had gone. But why had the rope broken? It was puzzling indeed. Her dream had not shown her that. Once more cursing Jack, she opened her eyes. What of the still hanging body? Who had that been? It had been turned away from her, the face not in view.  
  
Loua instructed the steersman to head once more for Port Royale. Then she retired to her cabin to think of another assassination attempt. Doubly difficult now that the target knew about it.  
  
There was no movement for about three seconds. Then Jack sprang up onto the timbers with an energy he never knew he had. Drawing a knife, he slashed the rope. The unconscious or deceased body of Will Turner flopped pathetically onto the scaffold floor.  
  
Ana-Maria grabbed his feet, and tugged him below the wood. Jack jumped back down underneath the floor as well. Between them, the two pirates hauled Will up, Jack at his head, Ana at his feet. They ran out from under the scaffold, followed by a slightly dazed crew.  
  
No one except Elizabeth seemed to be sufficiently recovered to do anything. Indeed, all Elizabeth managed to do, was faint, and land almost with perfect timing in Gibbs' arms as he ran past. The podgy pirate muttered something about women being bad luck under his breath. However, knowing full well Jack would have him hung, drawn and quartered if he dropped the girl, he carried on running.  
  
By the time the Navy had gathered their wits, the pirate crew and it's assorted others were halfway to the harbour. It was a strange looking procession. Jack, running backwards, with Ana telling him where to go, with Will between them. A madly squawking parrot was spurring a ramshackle pirate crew on. And bringing up the rear, a fat man, carrying an un- conscious governor's daughter.  
  
Eventually, after much surprising of innocent civilians, the motley band fetched up at the harbour. The 'Black Pearl' was anchored alongside the 'Interceptor'. Jack started in that direction, but the way was suddenly blocked by several members of the Navy. They had been guarding the two ships.  
  
"Ah, Gentleman!"  
  
Jack turned to face them, forcing Ana round.  
  
"What are you doin' here pirate?"  
  
Jack looked round at his crew.  
  
"Depends really. If you let us through, we escape quietly. If you don't, we stop to murder you before escaping quietly. What's it to be, lads?"  
  
The guards stretched to their full height. They were the picture of courage and righteous defenders.  
  
Jack sighed theatrically.  
  
"I thought that's what you'd do. Men, charge!"  
  
The crew surged past their captain and first mate. They bowled over the unsuspecting soldiers, who ended the scuffle in the waters below.  
  
Jack and Ana heaved Will up once more, before hurrying onto their ship. Gibbs followed them, breathing heavily, and silently wondering if Elizabeth had got several weights in the bodice of her dress.  
  
Jack and Ana deposited Will on the deck, before turning to raise the gangplank. Mr Cotton began to haul the anchor up, while Gibbs laid Elizabeth on the deck next to Will.  
  
The shouts and horns of the approaching Navy galvanised the crew into action. Within moments, the 'Black Pearl' was moving out towards the ocean.  
  
Once the crew were engrossed in escaping the angered Royal Navy, Jack left the wheel to Ana, before jumping down beside Will and Elizabeth.  
  
He knew that he ought to be more worried about Will, the boy having been hung, if only for a few seconds. But he found that his concern lay with Elizabeth.  
  
"Is she all right, Gibbs?"  
  
"I should think so, Capt'n. Just had a' attack of the vapours, or whatever it is."  
  
Jack reached down a be-ringed hand to pat her lightly on the cheek. She stirred, and her eyelids fluttered. Jack smiled as Elizabeth looked round, puzzled.  
  
"Where?"  
  
She sat up, only to collapse back down again.  
  
"You're on the 'Pearl', luv."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Elizabeth seemed confused. Truth be told she was. She remembered seeing Will...No she couldn't think it. Looking to her right, she saw Will himself. He appeared to be asleep. Elizabeth looked up at the sky, re thinking her last thought. Will was here!  
  
"Jack! What's he doing here?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I may be a pirate, Lizzie, but I don't leave me friends hanging by their necks on some poncy Commodore's gallows, savvy?"  
  
"Is he alive?"  
  
Gibbs, who had been feeling for a pulse, looked non-plussed.  
  
"Well, his 'eart's still goin'."  
  
Shakily, Elizabeth knelt down beside the former blacksmith. He looked pale. There was a nasty red sore around his neck. She placed a hand over his mouth. She could feel a slight flow of air. He was just about breathing.  
  
"You got any medical know how, Miss"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Right, well you can nurse the sick."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, unsure. She had learnt basic care as a girl, but not how to care for people who'd been hung, and lived to tell the tale.  
  
Jack and Gibbs hoisted Will up between them. They put him in Jack's cabin out the way of the bustle of the deck. He looked paler still. Jack looked down at his friend.  
  
"You better pull through Will. I don't want to have lugged you all this way fer nothin'."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ok, well I forgot the disclaimer at the start. So here it is.  
  
I don't own nothing. All right?  
  
P.S. To all those Will Turner fans...HAHAHAHA  
  
Heh hem... 


	21. Opportune Moments

Ok, here it is. Number twenty-one.  
  
Right, thank you time:  
  
Elven-Elements: Speaking very fast appears to be a habit. However your pathetic, heart rending, beautiful...*dissolves into sobs* pleas will NOT move me! *Sobs some more* Oh ok. Maybe they will.  
  
XPUNKRoCKGODDESSX: Umm, thank you!!!!!! *gives you a bottle of rum for your trouble*  
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow: Well obviously I don't like you, as you got 'him' to the altar before me...but thanky, and tell your 'husband' I'd like to meet him very much. :) *Gives you three bottles of rum, one for you, two for Captain Sparrow*  
  
JackSparrowsBooty: Thanky to you! Glad you like the story!*bottle of rum to you too*  
  
Pyratereba: Yup, I like my cliffies!*yet another bottle of rum*  
  
Dirty Kisses: I will only write more if you review more!*gives you half bottle of rum*  
  
Rachel: Cool, another person likes this! *gives you a bottle of rum*  
  
Allison Jakes: Wow. Long review. Have visited your amazing site, but am going to finish this story before I post there. *gives you big bottle of rum for longest review*  
  
Phew! Very sorry if I missed you. If I did, you better REVIEW and tell me! *wink, wink*  
  
Oh, and as Cap'n Keira Sparrow observantly pointed out...I AM EVIL!!!  
  
Usual disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-One – Opportune Moments  
  
A day out of Port Royale, and Will's condition hadn't improved. He was lucky not to have his neck broken, was what Gibbs said, but Elizabeth secretly felt that anything would've been better than how he was now.  
  
His skin was waxy, and pale. His hair was strewn over the pillow and lank to the touch. He hadn't eaten, and only drunk what she'd managed to force between his lips.  
  
He hadn't woken either. Not a sound or movement. It was like being in a tomb for Elizabeth. She was beginning to wonder if it was more of a tomb than she thought.  
  
She sat on a chair, watching him. There wasn't much use for her on deck. Occasionally she wandered down to help in the galley, but even that gave her little entertainment. Will didn't look as though about to wake, so she stepped out into the sunlight. The crew were about their usual tasks. Ana was high up in the crow's nest, armed with a telescope. There had obviously been no sighting of enemy ships, as the 'Black Pearl' was definitely not at full speed.  
  
Jack was standing at the wheel, watching the sea with a somewhat bored expression.  
  
"The Navy aren't on our tail then?"  
  
"No, they aren't. How's the whelp?"  
  
Elizabeth leaned back against the rail.  
  
"He hasn't changed since you last asked."  
  
Jack nodded sadly. A loud shout from Ana cut through the quiet rushing of the water.  
  
"Land Ho!"  
  
"Which bit of land?"  
  
Ana was climbing down the rigging. She leapt off three feet from the deck. Turning to face Jack, with a look on her face that showed she knew how he'd react, she said;  
  
"Well tis Tortuga. So I take it we'll be stopping."  
  
Jack shrugged expressively.  
  
"Couldn't possibly say, luv. Lads, you fancy a trip to Tortuga?"  
  
There was a chorus of agreement. Jack winked at the angry First mate.  
  
"There's your answer!"  
  
Elizabeth watched Jack turn back to the wheel, humming a tune. She tried to remind herself why she was in love with him. Will had been right. No, Will 'was' right. Elizabeth stormed off to the cabin. Bloody pirate. First mention of anywhere 'like Tortuga', and he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Jack called after her, shocked by her sudden exit. Elizabeth ignored him. Why couldn't Will's noose have broken, and let the hateful pirate captain hang?  
  
How he could even think of going to Tortuga was beyond her. He obviously didn't really love her. She decided she must have been drunk to believe it.  
  
She sat back down on her chair, and buried her face in her hands. It hurt her more that her sobs didn't wake Will from his prone position on the bed.  
  
Jack stared after her. What was all the storming off about? What he done now? Stepping down from the wheel, he looked quizzically at Ana. She smirked.  
  
"You know, if you hadn't grinned at the word 'Tortuga', you might've got away with that."  
  
Jack cursed himself. Ana smiled coyly, and wandered off to see everything was being done. Jack watched his sister leave. Was he completely stupid? Sighing deeply, he set off to begin the diplomatic conversation that was sure to follow.  
  
Elizabeth heard the cabin door open. Before Jack had taken a step into the room, he had received a hard slap about the face.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"Don't you dare call me that! I am not one of your women, Jack Sparrow! If you think you can just, waltz off to Tortuga, then you've got another thing coming."  
  
Jack attempted to stem the flow of angry words, but like the tides of the sea, it kept coming. Eventually Jack gave up, and allowed Elizabeth to rant on, unimpeded.  
  
When she had finished, she looked at Jack, who was still standing by the door, hands raised protectively.  
  
Elizabeth's anger had calmed. Now the sadness threatened to engulf her. Her voice came in unwanted sobs. No, she mustn't cry, it proved her to be weak. But fighting the emotion was too much. Her voice shaking uncontrollably, she whispered;  
  
"I thought you loved me!"  
  
Jack lowered his hands, satisfied that the danger of projectiles had passed. Elizabeth had sunk onto the chair, and was looking up at him, small tears beginning to journey down her face.  
  
Kneeling down opposite her, he cupped her hands in his. Less risk of being slapped.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
He tried, experimentally. No reaction. He'd go with that.  
  
"Elizabeth, I do love you, honest."  
  
"Then why did you smile like that?"  
  
Jack thought about it.  
  
"Habit?"  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but smile slightly. Jack stood up, so did she. He brushed his hand over her cheeks to clear the tears.  
  
"I promise you, I won't set foot in the place."  
  
"Jack, you're a pirate."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I wouldn't trust you further than I could throw the 'Black Pearl'."  
  
Jack felt it safe to release a trademark grin. Elizabeth visibly softened as he did so.  
  
"Well, you better get practisin' throwin' ships about, Miss Swann. I'm a very honourable pirate."  
  
Elizabeth was about to laugh, when she felt Jack's arms slip round her waist. She stopped herself in time.  
  
"What are you doing, Captain?"  
  
Jack's smile widened.  
  
"Even us honourable pirates have days off, lass. We can't be honourable all the time..."  
  
As their lips met, a polite cough made itself audible. The two lovers looked to the source of the noise, only to see Will, half sitting up in bed, grinning at them.  
  
Jack and Elizabeth were suddenly at opposite ends of the room, without appearing to pass through the intervening space.  
  
"Morning Captain, Miss Swann. Didn't interrupt anything, did I?"  
  
Jack shot a sour look at Will's cheery face.  
  
"You don't half pick your moments, Mr Turner."  
  
Will shrugged expressively.  
  
"You always told me to wait for the opportune moment, Jack."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Jack however went over Will's statement again.  
  
"Hang on, how long ye been sittin' there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
Elizabeth rammed her hands onto her hips. She gave Will a look of cold fury, before marching out of the cabin, her cheeks flaming red.  
  
Jack watched her leave.  
  
"Strange creatures, women."  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"Bit of trouble yourself by the sound of it. With the wonderful Miss Swann?"  
  
"Just how long were you eavesroppin' lad?"  
  
Will beamed wider. Jack let it drop.  
  
"You alright then?"  
  
"Suppose so. I doubt she'll be back to feed me, do you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't be surprised if she let ye starve."  
  
Will rubbed his neck.  
  
"I don't deserve this kind of harsh treatment you know."  
  
"Yes ye do. Listenin' in like that. Upsets ladies like our dear Elizabeth. Didn't do my heart any good either, come to that."  
  
*********************************************************** Well, there ye are! You've done the 'R' now the '&R'. Thank you, please come again! 


	22. Curses and Cures

Doobee do. Instalment number 22. Usual disclaimer.  
  
Thanky to all my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Hands out sweets/chocolate/fruit*  
  
Also, I'd just like to suggest that elven-elements should consider some kind of therapy.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two – Curses and Cures  
  
Another day had passed. At a guess Jack would say most of the crew were lying under tables in bars, staring with blurred vision at the man who'd just knocked them down. Either that or they had staggered as far as one of the numerous 'hotels'.  
  
Not him though. Or Will, Ana-Maria and Elizabeth.  
  
The four of them were having what could be loosely called a 'Quiet night in'.  
  
Early on in the proceedings, Ana had opened a large keg of rum. Very soon after, they were all to unsteady to stand up straight, except Jack, who'd had years of practice commanding a ship under the influence of alcohol. Will had been allowed out of he cabin to drink for 'medicinal purposes'.  
  
By an advanced hour in the evening, Jack and Elizabeth were precariously balanced on the railings of the ship, looking out to sea. Will was fast asleep, sprawled on deck. Ana had curled up beneath the mast.  
  
Elizabeth was leaning on Jack's shoulder, her eyes threatening to close at any moment. The sinking sun threw out long, fat spears of light over the waves. It was beautiful, you could watch it every night, but it was still just as amazing.  
  
"Jack, why didn't that strange woman shoot you?"  
  
"Wha? Did you wan' 'er to?"  
  
Even very drunk, Elizabeth managed to maintain some semblance to her upper class accent. Jack had long since let go of the consonants. Part of the joy of being drunk, he decided.  
  
"No. But why didn't she jus' do it?"  
  
Elizabeth fought bravely to regain her 't'. But, like all the memories of what she'd done two hours before, it was sliding away.  
  
"S'a curse, luv."  
  
"The Caribbean's s'got curses like Norrington's got wigs. How many, d'you think?"  
  
Jack shrugged, and nearly fell of the rail. Elizabeth grabbed his arm with a slightly slurred giggle. However, Elizabeth had worse balance than Jack, so the result was they both landed with a loud thump on the deck behind them.  
  
Under normal circumstances, the commotion could have woken both Will and Ana. But the two other occupants of the 'Pearl' wouldn't have heard a canon shot next to their ears at the time.  
  
Jack looked up at the stars from his position on the deck boards. He felt Elizabeth rest her head on his chest. He began tangling his fingers in her soft golden curls. A very short time later, he heard light breathing. He could see that her eyes were closed in rum-induced sleep. Jack wrapped an arm round her waist, kissed her forehead lightly, and gave up the struggle to stay awake.  
  
********************************  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I don't know, this was your idea!"  
  
"Well it isn't here. What do we do now?"  
  
"I can't believe we've lost him again. At this rate we'll be hiring assassins to do the job for us!"  
  
"Don't be a fool, Hani!"  
  
"I am no fool! You didn't finish him off in the first place, Milla!"  
  
"Be quiet! You're both incompetent idiots."  
  
"Loua!"  
  
Loua scanned the empty bay of Port Royale. At least, it was empty of any pirate ships. Damn. Damn Sparrow and his crew to hell, and that interfering wench.  
  
Hani lifted her black jewel from her cloak. It echoed long ago screams, of the dying and the wounded.  
  
"Put that away!"  
  
Hani replaced it hurriedly at Loua's raging voice.  
  
Loua bashed her fist on the steering wheel. Where was he? Like a thorn in her shoe, his life haunted her dreams. She could rarely see where he was, but just him, still breathing. She refused to live like this. She would finish him. It was more than a job now, a request from one of Barbossa's bitter crew. It was a grudge. She was the best assassin in the Caribbean.  
  
"We hide the ship round the outside of the bay. We go in by land. I'm going to try and find information from the Commodore."  
  
"Why the commodore?"  
  
"Because, he was trying to hang Sparrow. Might've seen which direction they took."  
  
So 'The Raven' was sailed round, out of view of the town. The sisters then started the long walk back towards the town. It was dark, and they blended in well with their surroundings. Reaching the edge of town, the three women began a search for lodgings, where they could stay till daybreak. It was a fruitless search. Port Royale was far too respectable to be open at such hours of the night.  
  
Eventually, they found shelter in the recess behind a statue. It was of a man, holding a hammer above an anvil. The gap behind it was huge. Space enough to conceal three, lithe women at any rate.  
  
**********************************  
  
The sun rose without any fuss over the horizon. It was a simple enough exercise, it did it every day. It's light shone down on four people, with three painful hangovers.  
  
Will sat up. His neck ached enough, let alone his head. His throat was still sore, yet his eyes felt as though they'd swollen in their sockets. His brain felt too big for his skull.  
  
With a long moan, he stood. Immediately, he clutched at the side rail. He sat back down, resting his back against it. He watched as Ana fought her way into a sitting position against the mast. She clutched her forehead, rolled her eyes as if appalled at herself, and turned to face him.  
  
"Bad head?"  
  
Will attempted a hollow laugh. But due to his injuries, and probably the hang over, it came out as a half-hearted cackle. Ana didn't need to hear his opinion, though. It was stamped across his young face in large letters. The way he kept his eyes half-closed against the abrasive sunlight.  
  
Yet another moan cut through the morning. This time it was a far more refined and feminine cry of pain. Elizabeth lifted herself from the deck on her elbows. Her first thought was of a dull but insistent ache in her head. The second was of Jack. Where was he? She'd fallen asleep, using his chest as a pillow, but she'd woken only to find rough wood.  
  
She looked at Will and Ana. They looked back. Words were not needed. Or come to that, appreciated. As little noise as possible would be wonderful.  
  
As they sat, nursing their wounds, and in Elizabeth's case, thinking of Jack, the infamous pirate Captain dropped down from the rigging. He looked bright, cheery and above all, hangover free.  
  
"Mornin'!"  
  
Three groans. Followed by a rasping whisper;  
  
"Shut up, Jack."  
  
Jack looked mournfully at Will. Will glared at him. Somehow, Jack shut his mouth with a flourish. Instead, he wandered slowly over to Elizabeth's side. He reached down, covered her ears, then kicked out at the ship's bell...  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Jack watched with a grin as Ana and Will leapt up, and ran down to the lower decks, yelling blue murder at the scoundrel who tortured their ears.  
  
Elizabeth lifted Jack's hands off her ears.  
  
"I could still hear it."  
  
"Well, not as bad. Tried me best, luv."  
  
Elizabeth gripped her head as Jack helped her up. She blinked several times, trying to steady her dizziness.  
  
"You don't know a good cure for this, do you? It's just you seem very awake."  
  
"Practice. Don't affect me any more. Not good 'avin' a headache in the middle of a bad storm. I know a cure though, course I do."  
  
He lifted her up in both arms, and carried her over to the back of the ship (A.N. Stem/Stern?). Too late Elizabeth realised his mischievous plan. With one smooth movement, he lifted her over the side, and dropped her. With a sudden scream, she shot downward. Will and Ana heard the splash. Rushing up on deck, they were just in time to see Jack remove his hat, and vault over the side.  
  
Elizabeth felt her skirts weighing her down. It had been a game, but she had a nasty feeling it wouldn't finish as one. At least my head's clear, she thought. Fantastic, I'm going to die, but at least I don't have a hangover.  
  
Her waterlogged dress carried on down. Elizabeth fought bravely, but the water closed over her. Looking down, she saw the depths of the sea. It was a sobering sight. I'll be down there soon.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms caught her waist, and the lens of water that she had been viewing the sky through, became thinner. And thinner, until it was no longer there. With a gasp, Elizabeth felt air on her skin. Grasping for anything solid, her hands came in contact with something that felt like cloth. A shirt. A pirate's shirt. Jack.  
  
However, just as Jack's face came into view, the water slipped back between them. Down again. Something tugged at her dress, and her various skirts, petticoats and other miscellaneous pieces of cloth sunk away beneath her.  
  
Once again the air reached her.  
  
"Got ye!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Together they swam back to the docks. Elizabeth hauled herself onto the wood, closely followed by Jack. Elizabeth didn't think much of walking about in her under-dress. Her last pirate adventure had taught her that big dresses were not a good idea. However, last time, she hadn't been in Tortuga. Jack spotted several evil looking men, loitering suspiciously by the nearest pub. Elizabeth, apparently blissfully unaware, began to walk back toward the ship.  
  
The men began a leisurely saunter toward her. Elizabeth saw them out the corner of her eye. Flashes of her last time here came back to her. But that had been at night, this was bright day. They wouldn't dare attack her, would they?  
  
Again, she felt Jack lift her up in both arms. This time, he leant her backwards, and started a long, passionate kiss. When he finally let her back on her feet, the men were walking off, muttering darkly.  
  
Elizabeth looked shyly at jack's face. Very quietly she said:  
  
"Thank you, again."  
  
Then her voice returned, with her emotions.  
  
"It's still your fault though. I nearly drowned!"  
  
"Ahh, but you didn't! And it cured yer head."  
  
She gave up. Arguing with Jack was like trying to better Will at sword making: time consuming and utterly pointless. He always won.  
  
They carried on walking back to the 'Pearl', leaving a trail of drips and puddles behind them. Ana and Will could only look confused as they stepped on deck, grinning, but soaked.  
  
"What did ye do, Jack?"  
  
"Showed Miss Swann our special pirate hangover cure."  
  
Ana burst out laughing, despite her headache. Will, on the other hand, didn't know what Jack meant. Anything vaguely resembling a cure would do for him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well come over here, and I'll show you"  
  
Elizabeth and Ana followed as Jack wrapped a brotherly arm round Will's shoulders. He lead the slightly naïve blacksmith to the rail. Jack held a hand out behind him, counting on his fingers to three. Ana rushed forward, and on one, grabbed Will's arm. Jack caught the other, and together, they threw the surprised Will Turner into the ocean.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Gosh, a v.v.v.v.v.looooooooooong one!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	23. The Crow's Nest

Woot! New Chappie!  
  
IMPORTANT: Anybody know the surname Ana uses in the film? Please tell me if she even has one.  
  
Elven elements- Of course it was medicinal!!! I also am not withdrawing my 'therapy' comment...  
  
Me-yeah, I see where you're coming from on the whole J/A thing. But we need J/E stories as well, you know to kinda balance it out....*looks at list of stories, only to discover there are like way more J/E than J/A.* Ummmm......NO COMMENT  
  
Alede- Course you aren't! Cheer for J/E shippers/pirates/merchants/schoolkids/etc. Oh, by the way, I'm glad you liked the hang over cure.  
  
XPUNKROCKGODDESX- No, Jack and ME! Oh, sorry I mean Jack and Lizzie...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nout.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter Twenty-Three – The Crow's Nest  
  
(Port Royale-Morning)  
  
Loua had wasted no time in her search for the Commodore. He had apparently just returned from chasing the very ship she was after.  
  
"I'm afraid we lost it early on. It's a very fast vessel."  
  
"Quite, but which direction did it take?"  
  
"My guess would be Tortuga, madam. Most pirates seem to enjoy it there. It's also a sanctuary town. The Navy has no jurisdiction. Why do you wish to know?"  
  
Loua smiled prettily at the Commodore. She gave him a full blast of her weird eyes. He reeled. He tried to recover his composure, but Loua was too fast. There was no one else in the office. No one saw the kiss.  
  
Hatred. That was what she could feel. A deep-rooted hate of pirates. The reason was buried too deep in his memory, but Loua could feel the hate. With some satisfaction, she noted that Captain Jack Sparrow also haunted the Commodore, mocking him and his precious Navy with his very existence.  
  
But there was something else. Love. The interfering wench, in fact. The boy they'd captured, Will, seemed to have won her before James. And, now the girl was rendering herself agreeable to the very man James hated so much. How terribly convenient.  
  
Loua drew away. James Norrington stared at her, before gulping. Loua smiled innocently.  
  
"Commodore, I need that man, Sparrow, dead. Will you help me?"  
  
There was a pause, in which Loua edged nearer. The Commodore nodded.  
  
"I'll summon the crew of the 'Dauntless'."  
  
"I'll reward you with your heart's desire."  
  
Norrington, who had got up to leave, turned and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
The Commodore stared wonderingly for another second, before going. Loua smiled yet again. She could hear her sisters being 'silent' in the hallway with out.  
  
"Sisters! Prepare for a trip to Tortuga!"  
  
(Tortuga-Afternoon)  
  
All was well aboard the 'Black Pearl'. The crew were still lost amongst the many pleasurable buildings of the town. It didn't bother Jack in the slightest. He would gladly sacrifice a year in Tortuga for one day with Elizabeth Swann. Now, having dried from the earlier dip in the sea, Jack had led Elizabeth up into the Crow's Nest.  
  
The view was wonderful. The golden coloured waves, with the sun glinting on them. They shimmered with every motion. It still amazed him that such beauty could all be in one place. And Jack wasn't looking at the sea.  
  
Elizabeth was though. It was a brilliant view. You could see for miles, perhaps further. The ships below like a forest of masts, in vast contrast to the uncluttered sea.  
  
Jack stood next to her, watching her delicate profile; her nose and mouth, perfectly shaped. Topped off by the waterfall of molten gold.  
  
"You're lovely, did you know that?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't look at him. She smiled slightly. Not 'beautiful'. Not 'pretty'. Lovely. Just lovely.  
  
She felt his arms slip round her waist again. His lips brushed her shoulder.  
  
"Jack! Don't, someone might see!"  
  
"We're in Tortuga for cryin' out loud, no one'll mind!"  
  
"I do. Stop it!"  
  
Jack stopped kissing her. But stubbornly, he wouldn't let go of her waist. Elizabeth tried to move to climb back down. But Jack still silently refused to let go.  
  
"I can't get down if you don't let go."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She turned round to face him. He was smiling the way he did when he was getting away with something, and no one could stop him.  
  
It reminded her of when they'd first met. When, after being handcuffed, he'd trapped her. And, much against the Commodore's wishes, had forced Elizabeth to collect his 'effects', and return them to him. She had seen that smile then, when Jack had looked over her shoulder at the Commodore in an I-bet-you-wish-you-were-me sort of way.  
  
"Can't be too awful, can it? Just us. Just you an Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Oi! Love birds, get down 'ere!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. Little sisters. Who wanted them?  
  
"Coming, oh sweet Ana-Maria!"  
  
There was a growl from below. Elizabeth stifled a giggle. She heard the sound of Will laughing though.  
  
Jack hopped over the side, and Elizabeth followed. Once safely on deck, Ana turned her back on them. She started up toward the Crow's Nest.  
  
"Have you gone funny in the head? Ana, we were up there a minute ago!"  
  
"I know, but I wanted to look for meself at something. Can't do that with you whisprin' sweet nothings in each other's ears. Couldn't hear myself think."  
  
Will had to try very hard not to laugh. He felt at least two of his ribs break in the process. The look of amused annoyance on Jack's face, with the righteous embarrassment of Elizabeth, was too much.  
  
Jack shot a murderous glance at Will, who fought desperately to keep his straight face.  
  
"Ana, I'm comin' up there!"  
  
Ana, who had reached the top, leaned down, and shouted;  
  
"Good for you! Shall I drop something on yer head?"  
  
Jack ignored her quips, and shot up the rigging like a trained monkey.  
  
Elizabeth, whose blush had not yet subsided, shaded her eyes to look out to sea. Will joined her. He could just make a slight speck, but it could have been a cloud.  
  
Will looked sideways at his companion. Elizabeth's flaming cheeks had returned to normal. But when she caught him looking, her eyes went sharp like flint.  
  
"What is it, Will?"  
  
"Nothing. Jack really likes you."  
  
Elizabeth looked uncomfortable at that. But in a strange way, as if she was uncomfortable to be looking uncomfortable. (A.N Ahh, how I love copy and paste...)  
  
"Well, I wouldn't like him if he didn't like me."  
  
Will smiled.  
  
"Well you've got some power over him. He hasn't set foot in town." Will thought for a space. "Pretty strong power if you ask me."  
  
Elizabeth grinned slightly. The English upper class did not encourage grinning, so it was rather a feeble attempt. Mind you, with competition like Jack aboard, there was no hope for any prizes. Will heard the Captain and first mate join them from down the ropes.  
  
The look on Jack's face however, was far from a grin.  
  
"What's wrong? Jack?"  
  
Jack gestured toward the speck on the horizon.  
  
"It's your bleedin' Royal Navy! They've teamed up with miss moony eyes!"  
  
It took Will and Elizabeth a short time to comprehend this.  
  
"Jack, I think that rum's finally got to your head!"  
  
Jack waved his arms frantically.  
  
"'The Raven'! The women in black! The one who tried to kill me!"  
  
Will looked concerned. Elizabeth looked terrified, worried and about to cry all at once.  
  
"Oh Jack! They can't come here! It's a sanctuary town, isn't it?"  
  
Jack nodded, but he was running his hand over the smooth wheel agitatedly. Ana too seemed to have the stuffing taken out of her.  
  
Will looked slightly more worried.  
  
"But, they can't come here. I mean..."  
  
"He can do what he bloody well likes. All he's got ta do is sail 'ere, and let the canon balls fly."  
  
"I'll go and spread the news. We got more of a force than old Norrington."  
  
Jack nodded as Ana sped off into the streets. Elizabeth noticed he didn't worry about Ana wandering alone in the streets. She was tough, and didn't let drunken pirate men stop her from doing anything.  
  
Will looked from the approaching threat to the many ships docked in the bay.  
  
"You're right that there's more ships Jack, but are there as many able- bodied seamen?"  
  
"You're right lad. They'll probably be drunk, the lot of 'em. Still, it'll make it interesting, savvy?" 


	24. Time

OKAY. I'M USING CAPS SO YOU'LL READ THIS. I NEED ANA'S SURNAME!!!!!!!! IF SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE PLEASE TELL ME!!!!  
  
Right. That's all I ask.  
  
Usual disclaimer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four – Time  
  
It had been several hours. The ships on the horizon were no longer a speck, but fully loaded, floating death bringers. Will didn't mind admitting he felt a bit worried. He'd seen his allies. Drunk, or very close the lot of them. Well not all, but most.  
  
They had managed to get aboard their own ships. But now it took twice as long to do things. One man would untie a knot, another re-tie. Eventually it'd be left in the right position.  
  
Will had now decided that, though you may call Jack all sorts of derogatory things, he had at least one redeeming quality. He was an optimist to end all optimists. Nothing had him down for long. He was like an indestructible bubble. Always bobbing to the surface of even the most hopeless situations.  
  
It was at times like these when Will was eternally thankful for Jack. Men were being sick, fainting and generally being disorderly all over the place, yet Jack had the air of a man in command of the finest navy on earth.  
  
Jack was planning a practical joke, but no one else knew when the punch line would come, or even what it was.  
  
"They're getting' closer. We'll have to engage 'em soon."  
  
Ana's grim tone was a shock into Will's thoughts. She snapped her telescope shut with a confident click. It was all right for her. She knew what to do. Will had very few ideas about what to do when the battle really started. Pray, might be a good start.  
  
Elizabeth was watching the other ships. It was discouraging. She didn't give Jack longer than an hour before capture. She felt tears in her eyes.  
  
Eventually the ramshackle pirate fleet set off. There were at least twenty ships. Jack felt confident. Many of the men had used the good old hangover cure. But just the heat of battle could wake you from a drunken stupor. At least he hoped so.  
  
Norrington looked at the approaching vessels with apparent interest. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this. One part of his brain was screaming at him. Suicide, it yelled. But the other side smothered it with a strange wooliness. Not a reason, just blind action.  
  
The strange woman had stepped on to the deck of the 'Raven'. She wore her long black cloak. Norrington felt compelled to obey her commands. He didn't quite understand why.  
  
Elizabeth felt like she'd been hit by lightening. A thrill shot through her entire body. The ships were so close now.  
  
It started in a boring way. The 'Black Pearl' fired an opening canon shot. Only then did it get interesting. All Hell seemed to gather, and erupt into the ships, the pirates, the navy and the sea. It was worse than Elizabeth had experienced last time. There were more ships, more men, more shrieking balls of flying pain and death. For the start of it, she found herself shoved into a cabin, which, rather conveniently, had the door locked.  
  
But she could watch. She could hardly tell which ship from which. The screams, yells and curses were so loud. The canons became part of the background noise. She got used to that, like a pain that won't go away. But it was scarier watching the slaughter than being in there getting slaughtered. She saw so many people die.  
  
The carnage calmed. Gibbs opened the door. Elizabeth whirled out at him like a wasp. She screeched insults at the empty air. She could fire a gun. She could fight.  
  
"I know, Miss, but ye safer in there!"  
  
"I don't want to be safe, Mr Gibbs! I can be safe at home! I didn't fall in love with your Captain, only to be kept safe!"  
  
This caused widespread silence. Elizabeth couldn't believe she'd just said that. Gibbs stared at her. He wasn't laughing. He looked horror struck. Elizabeth's fury calmed. She heard a polite cough behind her. Gibbs mouthed silently at her:  
  
I know.  
  
But then why did he just say...? Elizabeth turned. Gibbs had been looking at something behind her. Commodore Norrington stood there. He had raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that so, Miss Swan?"  
  
Elizabeth cursed herself. Poor old Gibbs. But how was Norrington here? She looked round. Pirate ships, everywhere. But everywhere else was Navy ships. Reinforcements. The bastards. That was all she could think, as they led her across to the 'Dauntless'. All she could think as she was put in a luxurious cabin. All she could think as she lay on the bed, and wept. The bastards.  
  
But why do you think that? You thought yourself he'd be captured. But I didn't believe it, she thought. Arguing feebly with her own mind. I really believed in 'Captain Jack Sparrow'. Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't get caught.  
  
But he has.  
  
Jack hadn't planned this. He looked sadly at Will. The boy was sat next to him, slouched against the bars of yet another cell. It had been pretty foolish. But even so, the bloody pirates must've drunk enough liquor to floor a navy full of bull elephants. (A.N. I don't know if Jack would know what an elephant was, but he does now.)  
  
"I wonder if they found Lizzie."  
  
Will looked up at him. Jack concentrated on the ceiling.  
  
"One of the crew probably led them to her. She won't be harmed."  
  
"No, not unless she says somethin' daft."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Dunno. Tellin' ole Norrington she's in love with me probably won't go down well."  
  
Will nodded. Silence settled over the brig's occupants. The other crews were all jumbled between ships. Will didn't know half the men down here. They were all either unconscious or asleep. Jack was still staring reflectively at the ceiling. Will sighed, and rubbed his neck. Might get the job finished this time.  
  
Loua had soon found the Commodore after the battle. He looked pleased. Hundreds of pirates in his ships brigs. Tortuga severely battered. And now, all the pirate ships not sinking were being crewed by the Navy. A day well spent, he felt.  
  
"Commodore? Is Sparrow dead?"  
  
"Er, I think he's in the Dauntless's brig."  
  
"Oh. Could we move him?"  
  
"Yes. But why?"  
  
Loua stepped a little closer, examining his cabin. She twirled a thin strip of hair round her finger. Norrington gulped.  
  
"I want the 'Black Pearl'."  
  
It wasn't a request. It wasn't even a statement. It was an order. Norrington folded like paper.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And I want Sparrow in the brig. Oh, and put Mr Turner in there too."  
  
"Yes. It will be done, my lady."  
  
Loua held out a delicate hand. Gallantly, Norrington kissed it. Loua smiled and wandered out side. She was helped across to the 'Raven' by a sailor. Then, she went to find her sisters.  
  
"Hani, Milla! We are moving to the 'Black Pearl'. Tell the crew to sort themselves out. We take both our ships to another Port, and gather more men. Then we can deal with our tricky customer."  
  
They nodded. Two ships was something.  
  
Jack had finally fallen asleep when at least ten Navy men appeared in the brig, and removed himself and Will. They were dragged, pulled, lifted and generally fought back across to Jack's ship. Once there, they were shoved down in the brig.  
  
"What was the point of that?"  
  
"Pass, mate. Maybe we get special treatment."  
  
Some time later, they were aware of movement. The ship was pulling away from the rest. Following them came the 'Raven'. Jack felt a cold weight settling into his heart. The three sisters must be taking this ship. Three women who wanted him dead. But, three women who couldn't actually kill.  
  
And what of Miss Swann? Something told him she wasn't on board.  
  
Elizabeth watched as the two black ships slid off into the gathering dusk. She had to follow them. But she couldn't possibly go on her own. But then again she couldn't stay here. There was no one to protect her from Norrington and his nervous proposals.  
  
She'd follow. On her own. She was a capable woman. She could manage. Her first need was a crew. She could steal a rowing boat, but she'd never catch up with the two ships. She needed to steal a proper ship.  
  
The only pirates she trusted were Jack's crew. They were scattered all over the place. It could take time to find them all. Elizabeth opened her cabin door cautiously. Time was what she didn't have. 


	25. Captain Hart

Okies. You know the drill. This is a diddy one. I know. Just couldn't face a long chappie.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five – Captain Hart  
  
Elizabeth hadn't been allowed into the brig. Damn Norrington. The two black ships were gone from view. It was getting too late to follow.  
  
Eventually, she managed to sneak past the guards on one of the ships. She found Gibbs and Ana in the brig. No one else she knew was there. They looked at her, questioningly.  
  
"What yer want lass?"  
  
"You two. They've taken Will and Jack. Those assassins!"  
  
Gibbs chewed a thumb reflectively. Elizabeth was surprised to see Ana look slightly worried.  
  
"Really? What, you really sure, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Ana looked at the floor.  
  
"Couldn't the four of us crew a small ship?"  
  
Gibbs waved a hand frustratedly.  
  
"We're in the brig! An' there ain't no ships small enough out there, either!"  
  
"What about back in port! We could row to Tortuga, and steal a small fishing vessel!"  
  
Gibbs and Ana stared at her. Eventually, Ana broke the silence.  
  
"You're hangin' round Jack too much."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That sort of trick only works for people like 'im. Not people like us."  
  
Elizabeth bashed her hand on the wall. The other pirates jumped, and looked at her as they would an annoying child.  
  
"We have to try and help them!"  
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes.  
  
"The code, Lizz!"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes turned to flint. She stepped back from the cell, turned in a huff, and marched right back up the stairs. Ana and Gibbs watched her leave.  
  
"Ye daft idiot! Ye could'a gotten out!"  
  
"Yeah! Fish brain!"  
  
The derisory shout continued for some time. Gibbs looked sheepishly at Ana. But Ana wasn't paying attention. She secretly wanted to help Elizabeth. Help her brother.  
  
Elizabeth went to her room. She searched for any leftover clothes, shirts and trousers mainly. Eventually, she dug up a Navy red coat, and some beige trousers. Hurriedly, she pulled them on. Then, she viewed herself in the mirror. A pair of scissors lay on the dressing table. Elizabeth raised them to her hair. Oh well.  
  
Ten minutes later, a young soldier wandered onto the 'Swordfish'. It was a reformed pirate ship. His fellow Navy members were busily preparing it for sailing. There were comparatively few pirates in the brig, and not much cargo in the hold. A few less canons than was useful too, but it looked fast.  
  
The young soldier cut the ropes connecting it to the other ships. He pushed the boards into the sea, and walked slowly up to the acting Captain. Pulling a pistol from his belt, he banged it hard on the back of the Captain's head. The man crumpled to the floor.  
  
Hastily, the young soldier removed the Captain's hat, and placed it on his own head.  
  
"Men! Ready the ship! We're sailing off!"  
  
The men looked surprised, but complied quickly. The 'Swordfish' pulled away, and, under a nervous Captain's instructions, started after the 'Raven' and the 'Black Pearl'.  
  
Commodore Norrington looked up from studying a map. He saw the 'Swordfish' heading out into the waves.  
  
"Where does Captain Hart think he's going?"  
  
Gillette shrugged.  
  
"I couldn't say. Shall I send a ship to follow him?"  
  
"Yes, this one. Inform the men. I shall go check on Miss Swann."  
  
Gillette winked.  
  
"Good luck, sir. May I offer my congratulations on the outcome?"  
  
"Not yet, if you please. Never count your chickens, as they say."  
  
Norrington knocked on Elizabeth's door. He would be waiting a long time.  
  
On board the 'Swordfish', two rather feminine hands gripped the rough wheel. The delicate face turned toward the 'Dauntless'. 'Captain Hart' wondered how long 'he' had...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ok, once again. Anyone know Ana's surname???? Please this is important!!! 


	26. Dredging Deep

Hullo, regular notes, disclaimer etc.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six – Dredging Deep  
  
It had been only a few hours, and already Elizabeth felt wrung out like a dishcloth. The men all knew what to do, but they needed leadership, and that she could not give them. Eventually, exhausted by her efforts, she had retired to the Captain's cabin.  
  
Inside, she'd found a second pistol, and a plain but efficient looking sword. She laid the weapons on the polished desk, hoping she wouldn't have to use them. Especially the sword. She could shoot blindly into a mass of men, but she didn't feel strong enough to run a man through. Not when she would be so close, so sure that her actions had killed him. It was too...personal.  
  
Elizabeth flopped back onto the bed. It was comfy enough. She listened to the sea, the crew's shouts. The creaks of the ship. She was lulled slowly into a shallow slumber.  
  
Loua fluffed her hair. She checked her reflection. Time to finish this job. If Mr Raggetti ever found out Jack was still alive, he would spread word that the Raven sisters were not as good as they had been.  
  
"Garath! Bring the young lad to me. I wish to converse with him."  
  
The surly Garath nodded, before plodding below decks. Loua took a deep breath. It was a wonderful thing, this mind power. She could control nearly anything living. Even the sap, still residing in the timbers of the 'Raven' had obeyed her. The ship never creaked, nor was it damaged easily. It was not an obviously living thing, but in it's own way, a ship had a life.  
  
But now, she stood aboard the 'Black Pearl'. It did not respond to her gentle coaxing. She had sat up for hours, trying to speak to the wood, but no answers came. She didn't know why. It was just a ship; ships weren't fussy whom they whispered their secrets to.  
  
A loud commotion forced her out of her reverie. Garath stood in the doorway, the struggling form of Will pinned between his huge hands.  
  
"Oh, Mr Turner, how pleasant. Please be seated."  
  
Loua gestured to a comfy looking seat. Will was thrown into the cushions. He fought to get up, but Garath placed his hands on Will's shoulders, restraining him.  
  
"Now, now, William. Garath, keep a watch outside."  
  
Garath left. Loua pressed a long fingered hand onto Will's chest. Will wasn't even considering escape, not with the gargantuan figure of Garath outside.  
  
"Now, my William, I have a small favour to ask."  
  
"I'll tell you nothing, or help with nothing!"  
  
"Really? Oh well that's a shame."  
  
Loua sat gracefully on the chair arm. She lifted a lock of Will's brown hair, and toyed with it absently.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He was curious. Good, she thought.  
  
"Nothing much, just a little...kiss."  
  
Will didn't have time to react. He saw strange images flapping across his vision before he knew what she was doing. All his feelings, everything he knew was being dragged up into his consciousness. And she could see it, couldn't she?  
  
Loua was looking for something. An emotion. Envy, anger or hate. It mattered not which, as long as it was there. But it had to be for one person. Jack to be exact. And yes, here it was. Envy and anger in fact. Oh yes, his mouth had told Elizabeth Jack was forgiven, and a small part of brain believed it. But deep down, where he could only reach if he thought about it he despised the Captain for stealing his ladylove.  
  
Loua drew away. That was enough, for now. Influencing him could come later. Really, Jack had made so many enemies, there were plenty of people willing to kill him.  
  
"You can go now, Mr Turner."  
  
Will nodded vaguely, he stepped out, and let Garath lead him to the brig. He sat down next to Jack. But as soon as he took a good look at the pirate, the feelings Loua had dredged up returned. Like she had stirred up a mixture, bringing things from the bottom to the top.  
  
"You all right, lad? What they do to ye?"  
  
Will edged away from him. He eyed Jack with a look of disgust.  
  
"Nothing I care to share with a pirate."  
  
Jack stared at him. Wide-eyed. He was rarely shocked, but he was now. He ignored the steaming form of Will, and settled back to listen to his ship. Almost immediately, he could hear the timbers whispering hurriedly, all of it bubbling like the sea. At least he was with his beloved ship.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Okay, another shortie. Review! 


	27. Oily Evil

Helllllooooooo!!  
  
Thanky to all you reviewy people!!!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven – Oily Evil  
  
"There! Two ships!"  
  
Elizabeth heard the excited cry from above. A straggly man with watery eyes half climbed half fell down to the deck from his high up vantage point. His uniform hung of him, as though left on a clotheshorse, instead of being worn.  
  
"Two ships, Captain!"  
  
Elizabeth's heart thrilled. She remembered herself, and spoke in what she hoped was a gruff man's voice;  
  
"Then hurry forward, and catch them up!"  
  
"Aye, aye!"  
  
Elizabeth was handed a spyglass. With some difficulty, he opened it fully, and then pointed it in the direction the crewman pointed.  
  
The image was blurry, and shook wildly, as she couldn't stay perfectly still on the swaying deck. The crew seemed to find this odd, and watched, interested.  
  
Eventually, Elizabeth focused the thing, and saw clearly the two black ships. The 'Pearl' was out in front, with the 'Raven' trailing behind. Their sails were not all lowered, and they were going at a somewhat leisurely pace.  
  
Satisfied, she attempted to click the 'glass shut, as she'd seen Norrington and Jack do. Instead it slipped from her cold numbed fingers, and clattered and rolled on the deck. A few muffled laughs filtered around her. Blushing furiously, another thing the crew thought strange, she bent to pick the dratted thing up. Stuffing it inside her jacket, Elizabeth ran back into her cabin.  
  
"Oh, Lord! They're sure to find out!"  
  
She whispered to her surroundings. Elizabeth pulled the Captain's hat from her head, and allowed what was left of her curls to flop lankly around her ears.  
  
She felt sick, and worried. She was becoming somewhat paranoid about her secret. No, her second secret. Only thanks to her big mouth, Norrington knew about her feelings for Jack. Oh Lord, what worse was there she could have told him?  
  
(The day before.)  
  
James Norrington smoothed his already perfect wig. He rapped smartly on Elizabeth's door.  
  
He waited patiently, pondering her words of yesterday. Honestly, he must help her sort girlish fancies out from her true feelings. Imagine, her saying she loved a pirate! It was amusingly absurd. The thing with Turner had been realistic enough for belief, just. But this was babble from the sickbed. Obviously Elizabeth had not been herself. Several days in the company of scoundrels had weakened her already soft but lady-like mind.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Miss Swann? Are you alright?"  
  
Again, silence.  
  
The Commodore opened the door. A dress laid spread upon the bed. The wardrobe had been ransacked, several uniform items missing, their hangers strewn over the floor.  
  
"Oh my—."  
  
On the desk lay a pair of scissors. Scattered across the wooden floor were golden honeyed curls.  
  
Norrington sprinted to the head of his ship. It was sluggishly pulling away from the fleet. He saw two men, another supported between them, staggering toward him.  
  
"Commodore! It's Captain Hart!"  
  
The lieutenant gestured to the man he was holding. Norrington recognised Hart as the new Captain of the commandeered ship, the 'Swordfish'.  
  
He looked out across the heaving waves.  
  
"Gillette! Get this ship after Miss Swann!"  
  
"Pardon, sir?"  
  
"Miss Swann has taken the 'Swordfish'! We need to bring her back here, and back to her senses!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
(The day after)  
  
"It's no good, it's too fast. Almost like she's chasing something."  
  
"Or someone."  
  
Norrington muttered under his breath.  
  
He turned back to his own quarters. Once inside, he removed his hat. Why was Elizabeth acting so irresponsible? This fixation with that damn pirate was too much.  
  
Will sat back in his corner. He stared at the sleeping form of Jack. His anger burned like a hot piece of iron inside him. He hated this man. He was jealous. This man had stolen Elizabeth. Will let his feelings churn into one solid lump of hate. His eyes shot daggers at the Captain, his fists clenching.  
  
Hani sat silent, observing him. The signs were obvious. Her elder sister would be pleased. Perhaps after Sparrow was murdered, they could keep Mr Turner. He was quite handsome.  
  
Will eventually seemed to drift to sleep. Like a wraith, Hani moved from the brig, floating into the upper decks, and tapping on her sister's door.  
  
"Come."  
  
"He is angry, sister. Just as you said."  
  
Loua nodded.  
  
"He can't help it. We will of course provide him with a dagger tomorrow. Mind you, blood does stain terribly, doesn't it? Perhaps we'll let him strangle Sparrow."  
  
Hani nodded, unsure. Milla stood in the corner, listening silently.  
  
"We can throw the body over the side."  
  
Loua snapped open a powder compact. She began to dust the pale powder over her cheeks.  
  
"I doubt anybody will go looking. No relatives I know of. Only the girl, Miss Swann, will worry too much. And my dearest friend," Here she smiled, "Commodore James Norrington will prevent her searching to well."  
  
Loua snapped the compact closed.  
  
"We could just poison him again."  
  
They looked at Milla, who shrugged.  
  
Loua nodded slightly.  
  
"Yes, but then Turner will not gain our trust. Letting him rid himself of his opponent will make him our friend. Although, I did promise Norrington Elizabeth..."  
  
Loua shrugged carelessly.  
  
Hani and Milla left silently. Loua didn't rebuke them, so they took it as dismissal. Loua settled back in her chair. She reached down the side of the cushion. Her frail hand withdrew an evilly black scabbard. Inside was a dagger, its blade oily and unreal looking.  
  
Loua began to hum a quiet tune. She laid the blade, sheathed, on her desk, and left her cabin.  
  
The next day was very bright. Elizabeth had woken early, now, as her ship drew closer to the stationary black ones, she felt scared, nay, terrified.  
  
There was no crew out on deck. Nothing stirred, except the rigging. Ghost ships.  
  
Below was quite different. Will stirred. Something was pulling him upward. A pair of hands the size of dinner plates.  
  
He was lead up out of the brig, but into the cool air. No, the strange woman waited for him on the next deck up.  
  
"Ahh, William! How nice to see you again."  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
Will knew. She was going to make him feel hate for his friend again. He'd buried those feelings in sleep. Pushed them back from where they'd come. But now, she'd drag them up. Will was going to resist. At least he knew what to expect.  
  
"Here, a gift."  
  
She held out a dagger. It was evilly beautiful. Will took it, and tested its balance. Perfect. He looked questioningly at Loua's face.  
  
She smiled a nasty smile.  
  
"Use it well."  
  
Then she was gone. The strong hands drew him backward, and pushed him down the stairs. Will was surprised to not be shoved into his cell. Rather he was left, alone in the middle of the brig.  
  
He saw Jack. Jack was looking pointedly at the weapon, apparently trying to dig his way out of the ship with his shoulder blades.  
  
"Will, ye aren't gonna start wavin' that about?"  
  
Will looked down at the thing he held. A sweat seemed to break out on his brow. His mind was in turmoil. The blade glistened in the gloom, whispering things that no one could hear.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack."  
  
Jack's eyes widened  
  
"Will —."  
  
Jack held his hands out in front of himself. Will lunged.  
  
Up in her room, Loua sat, trying to understand the 'Pearl'. It said nothing to her. Damn it. But then, a sound so quiet, so made of nothing, it deafened her.  
  
The Black Pearl screamed. 


	28. A Misunderstanding

Okies!  
  
Sorry I didn't update for ages. I am a baaad person. Busy on my other fic, BUT now...  
  
Right, umm about the dagger whispering stuff. That is poetic license.  
  
Also, to you Jacksrumrunner, you are the luckiest person alive. Secret Window? Damn you. You get to watch J.Depp for an hour and a bit. S'not fair... ;)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight – A Misunderstanding  
  
Elizabeth swung across to the 'Black Pearl', eventually. It took several attempts. The men guffawed and shouted 'encouragement.'  
  
Even so, no one appeared on the new ships deck. The Naval sailors milled about. Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She'd got here, and that was as far as her plan went. She drew her pistol, and wrenched open the main cabin door.  
  
It was like being burned with perfect precision. A hot, aching, prickling line shot through his skin. The cold metal stung him; the ferocious tug that pulled it out agitated the wound further. Drawing on some hidden reserve of energy, Jack leapt upright. He was too shocked to think. Will Turner had stabbed him.  
  
Admittedly, only in the shoulder. The boy looked too delirious to have aimed well. Even now, he sank to the floor, shivering in a cold sweat. The unreal looking dagger buried its handle in a gap in the wood, the blade pointing upward.  
  
Jack gasped for a few needed breaths. Then, he stepped cautiously over to Will, one hand clamped over his shoulder, to stem the flow of blood.  
  
"Will?"  
  
A long, rattling breath was his answer. Will collapsed sideways, his face pale and waxy looking. His hands were shaking, and his eyes were held tight shut. Jack half fell, half knelt beside him. The blood was running down his arm, streaking his tanned skin with dark red. His head was still spinning with shock, although it might now be loss of blood. He was surprised, but he didn't feel angry.  
  
"Will, why'd ye do that?"  
  
No reply. Jack looked round for possible bandage material. Nothing. With some difficulty, he ripped his other shirtsleeve off, and tied it round his shoulder. It wasn't good, but it would have to do. Every movement of that arm felt like he was tearing skin.  
  
"Will, I don't think you're well. Look, jus' try an sit up, right?"  
  
Will groaned.  
  
Jack could hear shouts above. The shouts of battle.  
  
A pair of reflective white eyes had met Elizabeth. A sword had been pressed to her throat, and her crew surrounded by rough looking pirates. It hadn't gone well. In fact, it could have been disaster, unless Gillette hadn't swung across, slashed the nearest man with a sword, and yelled;  
  
"Unhand Miss Swann, on the Commodore's orders!"  
  
Now, chaos reigned. Everyone one was fighting everyone on the opposing side. Except Elizabeth, who was sneaking downward, into the familiar dark of the 'Pearl'. She could hear voices, muttering quietly. No, one voice, which she recognised.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
She peered round the doorframe. Jack was kneeling with his back to her. He turned awkwardly to look at her. His left shoulder was bound with a grubby white piece of material, which was rapidly turning red. He looked pale. In front of him, the limp form of Will Turner lay on the floor, shivering.  
  
"What on earth? Jack, what happened to your arm?"  
  
"Dunno, love. Will got a bit funny and had a go at stabbin' me. I think those women 'ave something to do with it. Mind fiddlin' or some such."  
  
Jack gestured to the body of Will. Will moaned, and struggled to sit up. Elizabeth pulled him into a sitting position. The blacksmith gripped his head, before noticing the blood seeping down the pirates arm.  
  
"Did I do that?"  
  
"'fraid so."  
  
"I didn't want to... It was that, that woman."  
  
Jack nodded. He tried to push himself up, and winced at putting pressure on his arm. Elizabeth scrambled up after him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I take it you came to rescue me and Mr Turner, so I'm goin' to be rescued, savvy?"  
  
"Well, yes. But, there's a battle up there! It'll be safer here. You can't do much with that arm."  
  
"Then tis a good thing I fight with me right hand then!"  
  
Jack set off up the stairs, only to be knocked down by Hani, rushing down the stairs. She stopped abruptly, as Jack hit the floor.  
  
"Are you not dead yet!"  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
Hani looked frantically round the room. She wasn't quick enough to escape, however. Elizabeth grabbed at her overlarge sleeve, and there was a loud, ripping sound. Something fell out of a hidden pocket, landing right on the upturned dagger point in the floor.  
  
The black jewel smashed. A thin, wailing sliced the air. The occupants of the brig clutched feebly at their ears, as sounds of screaming, crying, pain and suffering whistled through the ship.  
  
It stopped abruptly. But the echoes resounded in the mind unpleasantly. Hani was not a one to be kept shocked for long. Heaving the dagger from the floor, she threw it hastily in the general direction of the friends. It missed the now standing Will by inches, and clanged on the cell bars, bouncing into the shocked fingers of Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth threw it right back.  
  
Hani let out a subdued yell, and tumbled onto the stairs, like a pile of laundry being dropped. The dagger glinted in her back.  
  
There was a silence. Elizabeth was looking very pointedly at the dagger, breathing heavily. Jack sniffed, and said;  
  
"Ahh, so 'that's' how you break the curse."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"What?"  
  
"By breaking the jewel. Why else could she 'ave thrown it? Breaking the jewels lets 'em kill. Must remember that."  
  
On deck, the opposing crews battled fiercely. Norrington was easily holding his own, however, there was now no sign of Miss Swann. He began to feel a nasty pang of suspicion start in his heart. He edged toward the stairs.  
  
Loua stood, alone, in her cabin. She rubbed the dark gem with her thumb. It glistened. Swirling images, contorted over the rounded face of it's sinister front.  
  
Somehow, there was a gap. One of her sisters' gems was, wrong. She could see Milla outside, parrying blades with the Navy. No, it was Hani. Fear quickened Loua's pace as she skirted round the door of her cabin, and down into the bowls of her ship.  
  
Will felt much recovered after a few more moments. He couldn't meet Jack's gaze, but then he never could. Only now for a different reason. Elizabeth was subdued, and quiet. Only Jack seemed to be his usual self, completely unaware, it appeared, of their situation. There was the sound of footsteps, and a tall man in uniform suddenly joined them.  
  
"Commodore?"  
  
"Miss Swann! Why are you here, of all places?"  
  
Norrington didn't give her chance to answer. He'd spotted Jack, and jabbed a sword to his throat in seconds. Jack raised his hands. It ached.  
  
"Ah, I see you've already had a brush with my Navy?"  
  
Norrington indicated Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Er, no actually, Commodore. What you might call, a misunderstanding."  
  
The stairs door banged. Loua stood in front of it. She had pulled the dagger from her sister, and now stood, eyes blazing, surveying the assembled people.  
  
Will, who had had enough interviews with Loua to know never to let her speak first, ripped Norrington's sword from his hands, and darted at her. Elizabeth drew her saber, and pointed it unsteadily in Norrington's direction, carefully stepping between Jack and the Commodore.  
  
Loua drew her sword. The harsh sound of metal on metal rung out. The complex footwork, and scything blows of swordplay began.  
  
Elizabeth backed the unarmed Commodore into a cell. Jack, who upon realising he had no weapon to defend himself, took refuge behind a barrel. Elizabeth joined him, deciding that she was a lot more use if she stayed out of the way.  
  
Will and Loua leaped and sidestepped all across the confined space, until they came to what Jack would describe as the opportune moment.  
  
Will was next to the door. Loua had been forced back into the same cell as the Commodore. Her whirling blade caught him a gash on his arm. Not that Norrington noticed. He was running for the door. As were Jack and Elizabeth. Loua threw her dagger...  
  
...He fell to the floor, dead. Will looked down, shocked. There was a second 'flump' noise. The other man lay on the floor as well. Blood loss, the blacksmith thought, definitely blood loss.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Oh-er. Anyhow, review as always! 


	29. Listen to the Rum

Righty.  
  
There was some confusion over the last chapter. Will was NOT injured. He was just watching. *Orli fans start to breathe again. *  
  
Ok, as if you hadn't guessed, this has been a really hard chapter to write. Seriously, no inspiration at all. So if it's a stinker that shouldn't be read by man nor beast, I apologise.  
  
So, here we go.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine – Listen to the Rum  
  
"You didn't do a very good job, Mr Turner. Sparrow was still alive."  
  
Will stepped over the pirate's body. The Blacksmith was still gripping his sword. Loua smiled pleasantly at him. Will thrust the blade forward. The smile didn't change. It didn't even falter as the woman slumped to the floorboards.  
  
Elizabeth had knelt down next to Jack. She propped his head up on her knees, and tried to inspect his wound. She tried to avoid looking at the dead features of the late Commodore James Norrington. The man's pale skin and white wig stood out in the darkness of the room. It was eerie, watching him, and not seeing a rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.  
  
Will shook Loua's voluminous cloak. A small, black jewel tumbled to the floor. It's once perfect surface was smashed beyond repair. He shrugged, and dropped the useless thing to the floor.  
  
"Is Jack alright?"  
  
"He will be if we can get him somewhere safe."  
  
Will cast around somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"I don't see anywhere."  
  
Elizabeth growled angrily. She ripped some more cloth off her jacket, removed Jack's makeshift bandage, and replaced it with the new cloth. The wound looked pretty ugly. She couldn't help but feel angry against Will. He hadn't been himself, obviously, but good friends didn't just stab each other.  
  
"We take him aboard the 'Dauntless'."  
  
"Oh? And how will the Navy like that? They've tried to hang him twice, to our knowledge!"  
  
"Then we take him to his cabin. The Navy must have cleaned off the other crew."  
  
"They'll want the 'Pearl'."  
  
Elizabeth beat her fist against the wall.  
  
"Will! Help me here! Perhaps Jack's old crew are down in the brig. Perhaps some of them."  
  
"Why will the Navy give them back?"  
  
A cold, hard determination coloured Elizabeth's cheeks.  
  
"We return Norrington's body, if they give us Jack's crew."  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
Elizabeth stood up. She shot an angry look at Will. He felt his resolve soften. The girl was close to tears. She started to march up the stairs. Will grabbed her shoulder, and went up to the deck. Elizabeth silently knelt down next to Jack and traced his jaw and cheeks with her finger.  
  
"You'll be all right. I'll make sure of it."  
  
Up on deck, the Navy were milling about, awaiting the return of the Commodore. Will hastened up the stairs.  
  
"Mr Turner! Thank God you're safe. Where's the Commodore?"  
  
"I'm afraid, Lieutenant Gillette, that he's dead."  
  
The Navy men started to murmur uncertain rumours. Already their minds were finding the person the place and the weapon.  
  
"It was Sparrow, wasn't it?"  
  
"No, it was Loua. The Captain of the 'Raven'."  
  
"Oh, of course. And you're not protecting you're friend, by any chance?"  
  
"I don't lie."  
  
"Your previous record is far from white, Turner."  
  
Will steeled himself for his arduous task. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Let Jack's crew go free, Lieutenant."  
  
"You've cracked, Turner. That woman has driven you mad."  
  
"I am far from mad. Give me the crew, and I'll give you the Commodore."  
  
Gillette smiled smugly.  
  
"Ahh, you are obviously well on your way to becoming akin to Mr Sparrow, aren't you? Hostage taking and ransom now, is it?"  
  
Will clenched his fists.  
  
"It's Captain Sparrow."  
  
Silence. Gillette stared at him. He drew a gun from his belt and aimed it at Will's throat.  
  
"Men! Take Mr Turner aboard."  
  
Elizabeth could sense there was something wrong. There was no, busy scuffling. No active movement. She crept up the stairs. Will was being marched onto the 'Dauntless'. Elizabeth saw something dark flicker by the main cabin door. God, she was hallucinating now.  
  
Rushing back down to her patient she was in a quandary. Another sword lay nearby. Elizabeth picked it up. She waved it experimentally. Eventually she dropped it.  
  
"Jack! Please wake up, please!"  
  
Back to slapping his cheeks gently. She needed him. If she was honest, in more ways than one. His eyes flickered, but no words. Then, his eyes opened fully.  
  
"'Lizzabeth?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled weakly. He grinned at her.  
  
"Sorry, must've dozed off there, love."  
  
He tried to sit up, valiantly, but to no avail. He would've fallen back and knocked his head hard if Elizabeth hadn't grabbed him first. They sat there, in a somewhat confused silence, as Jack tried to stop the world spinning in front of him.  
  
Again, a fruitless effort. The more his mind attempted to steady things, the worse it got.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
A small, meek feminine voice filtered into his swirling conscience. He turned with a sickening dizziness to face her.  
  
"Jack, just try and stand up. Just till we get to your cabin."  
  
He nodded. It wasn't a good idea, as it made his vision rock like a ship in a storm. Swaying and wobbling more than usual he stood up, leaning on Elizabeth heavily. Together they started up the stairs.  
  
The crew of the 'Raven' had taken one look at the well-armed Navy vessel that had assailed the 'Black Pearl', and sailed hastily away. Gillette watched as the speck of the ship vanished over the horizon. He shrugged. He was sure it would eventually be captured, and it's crew hung.  
  
Mr Turner had certainly put up a fight. He was down in the brig now, crammed in with the other miscreants caught earlier. The ship was floating a good deal lower as a result of that raid. Gillette was extremely proud of all this. All that remained was to find and collect the Commodore's body, rescue Miss Elizabeth Swann from the unsuitable company she was no doubt with, and sail back to Port Royale. Oh, and hang Sparrow. But that went without saying. A mass hanging in fact, for all these villains, but a 'special' one for the infamous Captain. In respect, of course, to the Commodore.  
  
Milla crouched in the cabin. She was terrified. She was also the only sister left. A sudden creak at the door made her look up from her hiding place under the table. It was the girl, and she wasn't alone; an apparently dizzy and injured Jack Sparrow was leaning on her. As soon as the odd couple reached the bed, he slipped out of her arms and collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
The girl looked agitated. Elizabeth, that was her name. Hastily, she shut the door, sneaking an anxious peek outside. Checking on her gallant rescuers, just to see that they weren't going to rescue her anytime soon, obviously.  
  
Elizabeth knew instinctively that someone else was present in the cabin. She could feel their eyes, pressing on her. Turning slowly, she found herself facing an old wooden desk. Elizabeth gulped, and clutched at the sword she'd brought with her from the brig. With a cry, she lunged the blade into the space under the table. A shriek rent the air. Elizabeth leapt back in horror. She hadn't expected to actually stab anybody. Which was strange, because why else had she done it? A question she would no doubt wrestle with in wakeful night hours to come.  
  
Crouching down hesitantly, she saw a fold of black cloth, and knew just who it was. Her first thought was thankfulness that it wasn't a newly escaped and hiding William Turner. Her second was an uncertainty if the person was actually dead. She poked the curled up form with her finger. It shivered violently, and uncurled somewhat. Its arms opened out, dragging the voluminous sleeves with them across the dusty floor. There was a hole through one sleeve. Interestingly enough, Elizabeth could see pieces of a shattered gem caught in the fabric fibres.  
  
What was of most alarm to Miss Swann though, was the thick, dark red substance that seemed to be flowing from the other's chest, soaking into the cloak. A pale and shocked face stared at Elizabeth with wide-eyed amazement. But only for a few, unreal seconds, before it flopped forward, the eyes unseeing, the mouth never to speak again.  
  
'The curse is gone.' Milla Raven's last thought before eternity claimed her.  
  
Will surveyed the pirates around him. Most of the drunkenness seemed to have worn off. Now they were quiet, sullen. They seemed to know him as Bill Turner's son, and he had had a sort of grudging acceptance. But now nobody spoke. It was, they all knew, the gallows.  
  
Will did recognise some of Jack's crew. No Ana or Gibbs though. They were probably dead now, he decided. Hanging in the breeze in Port Royal. Very soon Jack would be hurried down here, Elizabeth into a fancy cabin above, and then back home, ready for the biggest murder ever seen in an English colony.  
  
"What ye think they'll do wit the 'Pearl', lad?"  
  
Will looked up. A grizzled old sailor was looking at him from the opposite cell.  
  
"Probably sink her. Or turn her into a Navy vessel. Why?"  
  
The other man sniffed. He looked at his companions, who nodded. Turning back to Will, he declared:  
  
"We can't 'ave that! C'mon boys, the 'Pearl's pride of 'our' bloody Navy! We oughta get 'er back!"  
  
The men all sounded drunk, suddenly, to Will's ears. It was only now he noticed the flasks of liquid in their hands. The alcohol had made them strangely loyal to their dubious heritage and way of life. Will sighed. Nothing to do but run with the wishes of the drink Jack would never be without; rum. 


	30. Going Wrong

Hi!  
  
Ok, well I know this is long. Too long. So, the answer is longer chapters! Very sorry if it's starting to drag, but I keep getting ideas, and find it impossible to write short stories.  
  
Anyhow, here we go.  
  
Chapter Thirty – Going Wrong  
  
Elizabeth sat in the cabin. She felt strangely alone for someone who was in the company of two other bodies. But they were just that: silent corpses.  
  
Jack's breathing was almost inaudible. She knew not what to do with him, and prayed that some miracle might occur to help him.  
  
As for the coiled figure, still in place under the desk...Elizabeth could not look that way without a shiver. Death lay thick upon the air, not in smell, but essence.  
  
Will was surprised at how resourceful a gang of drunken pirates were. Although individually they weren't particularly bright, altogether their intelligence seemed to pool, and they acted as a mass of people. When the guard strolled down to grimace at them, a bony fist shot out of the cell he had his back to, rendering him senseless. It was the work of a moment to drag him to the bars, remove his keys, and stumble out into the gangway.  
  
"Wa' we do naow then?"  
  
A skinny, grizzled and evil looking man pushed to the front of the mob. In the confined space, pirates jostled and elbowed one another.  
  
"Righ'! We storm 'em lads! There's a lot o' us, an' not sa many o' them, simple, eh?"  
  
A loud, rowdy cheer cracked Will's eardrums as he was brought forward to the stairs in the ensuing stampede. He moved his feet and legs without thinking. Somehow, everyone else surged past him in the narrow stairwell, thirsting for blood and tattered Navy uniforms.  
  
What had started as a good day, turned without much warning into a calamity. The deck, a well-ordered space filled with uniformed, and busy Navy Soldiers, was suddenly a hell of steel, fists, feet and confused men in red coats.  
  
Gillette, pretty good with a sword, took his weapon straight to the ragged foe. They were unarmed, but a kick in the small of the back, then a punch to the head as he fell, made him rather useless in the defence of his ship.  
  
Will would never quite know how they'd won. They just did, and that was all he could decipher from the chaos of the deck for a good few minutes. He himself was a swordsman, not good at dirty fighting, and therefore fair game for a lucky officer, as Will had no sword. The pirates simply engulfed the Navy, suffocating the men, who were used to fair duels of manly honour. Will doubted if half the pirates could even spell the word 'honour'.  
  
"The ship be ours, gendle men!"  
  
"To de Black Pearl!"  
  
Once again, the stampede. This time, they leapt, swung and hurled themselves onto the waiting deck of the 'Pearl'. It was only then, that Will remembered Jack and Elizabeth. The girl, cowering helplessly over the unconscious form of Captain Sparrow, and the dead bodies of Commodore Norrington and Loua Raven, lain out like some macabre rugs on the floor.  
  
In due course, the blacksmith swung across. The pirates scattered over the ship, yelling and waving stolen sabres and guns. Will hastened down to the brig. He found Mr Cotton, and his parrot. The man kicked the body of the Commodore unsurely. It didn't stir. The two men exchanged glances.  
  
"Squawwk! Davy Jones's locker, awwwk!"  
  
Will scanned the room, but it was devoid of anything resembling a feisty lady of noble birth, or a scatterbrained pirate captain. He ran up on deck, just in time to see a large pirate, wrench open the door to the Captain's quarters. A shrill shriek told him just where Elizabeth Swann was hiding.  
  
"Ahh, 'ere be a pretty lass!"  
  
Elizabeth was withdrawn from the room by her arm, wriggling fiercely. She saw Will, hovering at the back.  
  
"Will! Stop them!"  
  
Will stepped forward, and pulled Elizabeth from the larger man's grasp.  
  
"She's a friend!"  
  
He looked at her, turning his back on the pirates momentarily.  
  
"Elizabeth, where's Jack?"  
  
"In there. He needs a doctor, or something Will!"  
  
Will turned abruptly back to his pirate comrades.  
  
"Listen! Anybody here a doctor? Anyone?"  
  
Murmurs drifted on the breeze. A youngish, worried looking pirate wandered forward.  
  
"I bin ships doctor afore. Why?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow's been stabbed in the shoulder, and..."  
  
"Ah, nuff said. Stabs are easy enough."  
  
"How can stabs be easy?"  
  
The pirate snorted. He shook his head at Will.  
  
"Huh, I'll worry when he gets really 'urt."  
  
The man went into the cabin. He re-appeared mere seconds later, and shoved the limp form of Milla onto the deck. Elizabeth jumped and raised a hand over her face.  
  
"I'm not doctorin' wiv corpses all over the place. Any more I should know about, gel?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. The pirate doctor slammed the door shut.  
  
"Did you kill her, Elizabeth?"  
  
Will stared at the meek woman in front of him, who in turn seemed transfixed by the pile of cloth and human limbs on the deck.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elizabeth seemed disinclined to say any more, so Will left her to herself. The pirates had mostly returned to the Naval ship, except those of Jack's original crew. All seven of them.  
  
It was only now that Will saw a ship in the distance. It flew a naval flag. He could just make out the name;  
  
'The Swordfish'.  
  
It was sailing away. Elizabeth had obviously spotted it too. She looked horrified.  
  
"Elizabeth, where'd that ship come from?"  
  
"It was the one I captained to get here...And now they're sailing back to Port Royal. They'll tell my father!"  
  
Her face turned ashen again. The person they wouldn't tell would be her father. If they did, they'd have to dig him up first...  
  
"Oh God Will, it's all gone so wrong! The Navy will hang the crew they've captured, then come out after me, catch everyone else, and it'll all by my fault!"  
  
Will couldn't think of a way to contradict her. He put a reassuring arm round her shoulders. He hoped Jack would wake up soon. People were going to die, people he would count as friends. The only possible variables on this was who, and how many. The pirates seemed to be heading off after 'The Swordfish' in their new vessel. But for Will there was a feeling of empty victory in the air. So, they had won back the 'Pearl'. But what of it if they were soon to be hanging by their necks in a few weeks time? 


End file.
